Flocons de sable noir
by BluHair
Summary: Je tombe, c'est sans fin... Et là, un flocon, et un autre, encore un, puis des centaines, des milliers. Tout à coup, un cheval noir aux yeux jaunes apparaît, il est fait de sable. Quelques grains tombe, et se mélangent aux flocons qui prennent aussitôt une teinte grisâtre... C'est beau, mais étrangement, j'ai peur.
1. Chapter 1: Mauvais Rêve

** Bon, allez je me lance! Première fic sur _les cinq légendes_, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes **

* * *

**Chapitre premier: Mauvais rêve.**

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de tomber, dans un trou noir et sans fond? Comme si, même les ténèbres ne pouvait s'en échapper. Un véritable repaire de croquemitaine. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un lieu de notre inconscient. Ça ne peut donc pas être réel, si?

J'ai le souffle court, le cœur qui bat. Quelque chose me suit, je le fuis, du moins, autant que mes jambes le permettent.

Ça me rattrape, je l'entend grogner près de moi. J'ai peur, alors je cours encore plus vite. Je remarque que cette chose n'est pas seule, non, ils sont des centaines, des centaines d'animaux noirs comme le plus sombre des enfers et plus menaçants qu'une tempête sur le point d'éclater. Leurs yeux sont d'un jaune sauvage, infini, on dirait qu'ils veulent me tuer. Une étrange aura émane de leurs corps... Une aura de peur.

-Andra... Alexandra!

J'ouvre les yeux, des mèches blondes et emmêlées me troublent la vue. Tremblante et trempée de sueur, je me relève avec difficulté. J'attrape mes cheveux désordonnés et les places derrière mes oreilles.

-Tu t'es mise à hurler des trucs bizarres...

Je regarde la jeune femme en face de moi, elle me sourit et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Mes spasmes se calment un peu lorsque je sent la chaleur envahir mon bras.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir réveillé. La remerciais-je, timidement.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne s'allonger sur le matelas posé aux pieds de mon lit. Elle semble sereine, mais je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, et ça me gêne.

-Chloé? Lui murmurais-je.

-Oui?

-Tu as compris ce que je criais pendant mon rêve?

-... On aurait dit que tu t'adressais à quelqu'un, tu disais « Lâches moi, pars. »... des trucs comme ça. C'était qui d'ailleurs?

-Sais pas. Bon, merci et bonne nuit.  
Je l'entends vaguement marmonner une réponse, et je me roule en boule sous ma couverture.

J'ai fais le même cauchemar, mais ce n'était pas des animaux qui m'avait pris en chasse. Les remplaçant, une ombre grande, mince et encore plus effrayant que ces prédécesseurs. Et à la fin, peu avant mon réveil, elle m'entraîne dans un trou, un trou très, très profond.

-T'as une sale tête. Me dit Chloé.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Elle me lance un grand sourire l'air de dire: « Mais de rien, j'adore me moquer de toi. ».

-Plus sérieusement, reprend-t-elle, t'as encore fais un mauvais rêve?

-Le même, mais j'ai l'habitude, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir.

-Peut-être, mais j'aimerais tout de même que ça cesse. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état tu étais cette nuit!

Je touille nerveusement dans mon bol de céréales au chocolat. Baissant le regard.

« _J'imagine très bien, au contraire. _»Pensais-je.

-Alexandra!

Je lève la tête et voit ma mère débouler dans la salle à manger et attraper une tasse pleine de café.

-Le père de Chloé a appelé, comme j'ai une réunion de dernière minute, il propose de vous garder ce midi.

-Mais maman, gémis-je, on a seize ans! On peut bien manger seules ici non?

-Non. Répond-t-elle, catégorique.

Je bafouille quelques insultes inaudibles, sous le regard amusé de mon amie.

-Et si vous alliez vous promener? Plutôt que de rester cloîtré dans vos chambres.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais Chloé me devance.

-Excellente idée! Ça nous fera du bien de prendre l'air. Allez, dépêches toi Alex'!

Je lui lance un regard assassin, auquel elle répond par un sourire taquin. Enfin, elle a sans doute raison: ça nous fera du bien.

Une fois dehors, habillées et coiffées, nous parcourons la petite ville de Burguess. Quand, sur un mur, j'aperçois un chat noir au pelage terreux et aux yeux jaunes. Il a le même aspect que les animaux de mon cauchemar., même ses poils ressemblent bizarrement à du sable... Non, je me fais des idées. C'est juste un chat.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit mon amie.

-T'inquiètes, tout va pour le mieux.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue, mais n'ajoute rien et nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant la forêt. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je ressent exactement la même aura de peur que lors de mon rêve. Comme si tous ses étranges visions ne venaient que d'un seul et même endroit. Je dois me faire des idées, mes peurs ne peuvent pas venir de la forêt.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, ne restons pas là.

Elle me tire par le bras, je secoue la tête, chassant ses pensées de mon esprit. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers l'orée du bois, et suis presque sûre de voir apparaître un sourire menaçant parmi les ombres. Je sent mon cœur battre plus fort alors, j'accélère le pas.

* * *

**Bon, voilà pour le premier chapitre, pas bien long malheureusement (ou heureusement). N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Mâchez pas vos mots, dites tout!**

**Bref, merci d'être venu lire :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chloé

**Merci à HabbaBabba pour sa première review! Ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Je vous laisses avec ce second chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira! **

* * *

**Chapitre Deux: Chloé.**

On en a toujours une dans les collèges et lycées. Elle est belle sans le vouloir. Toujours souriante, énergique. Les garçons lui courent après, et sa grande passion c'est de les remballer. Chez nous, c'est Chloé, ma seule et meilleure amie. Grande, mince, brune aux yeux verts, une belle poitrine. Cette fille a tout pour elle! Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours était un peu jalouse, mais je sais que c'est complètement idiot. Elle n'y est pour rien après tout.

Elle vit avec ses parents, son petit frère et sa petite sœur. On les gardes souvent quand ses parents décident d'aller au restaurant. Depuis dix ans, nous dormons ensembles presque tous les week-end. Car depuis mon sixième anniversaire, je fais des cauchemars, souvent semblables et toujours aussi effrayants. Elle m'aide à surmonter cette épreuve, mais je dois le plus souvent lutter seule.

On se connaît depuis le bac à sable et avons continué nos études ensembles jusqu'au lycée.

Alors que nous arrivons devant chez elle, la porte s'ouvre brusquement laissant apparaître Jamie, son petit frère.

-Cours Sophie! Jack vas t'attraper! S'exclame-t-il.

Quelques secondes après, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds manque de me faire tomber et se casse la figure sous le porche. Mon amie et moi nous précipitons pour la relever. Je sent un courant d'air froid près de moi. L'hiver serait en avance cette année?

-Attends Jack, ça compte pas elle est tombée! Dit Jamie.

-Qui c'est ce Jack? Demandais-je au garçon.

-Jack Frost!

Il m'a répondu comme si c'était une évidence. Je sourit avec amusement tandis que Sophie trottine vers son frère en riant.

-Ils sont marrant.

-Complètement fous oui. Réplique Chloé.

-Ce Jack Frost, c'est un ami imaginaire?

-En quelque sorte, apparemment c'est lui qui créé la neige et fais souffler le vent.

Elle tapote son index sur sa tempe droite et tire la langue. Je rit et nous entrons.

-Ah! Vous êtes enfin là! Bonjour Alexandra. Nous accueil son père.

-Bonjour Mr. Bennett. Ma mère vous remercie de me garder pour ce midi.

-C'est tout naturel voyons! Elle garde bien ma fille tous les week-end.

-C'est bon papa, on a comprit...

Chloé m'entraîne dans sa chambre, et nous nous asseyons sur le lit, après qu'elle ai fermé la porte à clef.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé cette fois?

-C'est toujours le même genre... Je suis poursuivie par des animaux, ou des ombres... Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter? Répète-t-elle. Alex'! Ça fait dix ans que ça dure! Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter!

-A table! Nous interrompt la voix de Mr. Bennett.

Je soupire de soulagement, sauvée par le gong. Remarquant ma mine décontractée, elle me lance un « On en reparle tout à l'heure. ».

Je ne répond pas, et nous descendons manger. Jamie et Sophie nous on parlés de ce fameux Jack Frost pendant tout le repas, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les envier. Je rêve de retrouver mon innocence d'enfant, même si c'est, malheureusement impossible.

-Et puis il y a eu le combat contre le croquemitaine! Continu Jamie.

-Le croquemitaine? Répétais-je, haussant un sourcil.

-Oui! Il a faillit faire disparaître les gardiens! Mais heureusement, on était là et-

-Jamie! L'interrompt Chloé. Fiche lui la paix avec tes histoires de gamins!

-C'est pas des histoires de gamins! C'est vraiment arrivé!

-Bien sûre, dans ta tête, idiot!

Je vois les yeux de son petit frère s'emplir de larmes. Elle va trop loin, mais je sais qu'elle est fatiguée et que c'est de ma faute.

-Chloé ça suffit! La dispute son père.

La tension est palpable. Les épaules de mon amie tremblent de rage, elle se mort la lèvre inférieur si fort que j'ai peur qu'elle ne saigne. Je décide de prendre les choses en main:

-Jamie, moi je te crois. D'ailleurs tu me le présentera ton Jack Frost. Chloé, viens on monte.

Elle semble sortir de sa torpeur et me suit jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Merci... Et désolé... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-C'est rien, t'es fatigué et c'est de ma faute si tu manques de sommeil. Ne parlons plus de ça.

-Mais je-

-Chloé, reposes toi, je dois rentrer de toute façon.

Elle baisse la tête, et la relève quelques secondes après, un sourire triste contrastant avec son humeur d'habitude si joyeuse.

-OK, fais gaffe à toi en rentrant.

-Mais oui, tu me connais!

-Justement.

Je lui tire la langue et récupère ma veste. En bas, Mr. Bennett me dit au revoir et je quitte la maison de mon amie.

-Alexandra! M'appelle Jamie.

Je me retourne et le voit arriver en compagnie de sa petite sœur.

-Voilà! Me dit-il, tout content. C'est Jack Frost!

Il semble me désigner quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais bien entendu, personne ne s'y tient. Il remarque que je ne vois pas son ami, et son sourire fond comme neige au soleil.

-Tu ne crois pas en lui, pas vrai?

-Tu sais Jamie, je suis trop grande pour tout ça. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, et la raison à vite pris le dessus sur l'imagination.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Je réfléchie quelques secondes.

-Mes yeux ne peuvent plus voir la magie. Comme si je devenais aveugle.

Je pose mes mains sur ses yeux.

-Pourtant, tu nous vois, Sophie et moi! Réplique-t-il, retirant mes mains.

Je sourit avec amusement, pose un genou à terre pour me retrouver à la même hauteur que le petit garçon.

-Un jour Jamie, tu comprendra. Mais profite de tes journées de jeu avec Jack Frost.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et prend la direction de chez moi, accompagnée d'un vent glacé, et pourtant rassurant.

Je passe devant la forêt. Un miaulement me fait sursauter. C'est le chat noir de tout à l'heure.

-Sale matou, tu m'as fichu la trouille!

Soudain, le félin gonfle le dos et ce met à cracher, mais pas à cause de moi. Je me retourne et vois un énorme chien noir lui aussi, aux même yeux jaunes que le chat. Il se met à grogner et s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je suis trop loin de chez moi pour prendre le risque d'aller m'y réfugier, idem pour la maison des Bennett.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car le molosse commence à courir vers moi. Je me précipite vers l'entrée du bois et zigzag entre les arbres et arbustes, entendant le chien japper dans mon dos. J'entre dans une clairière, jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, et là , je tombe. Dans un trou. Le même trou que dans mes cauchemars, celui sans fin, emplis de ténèbres. Et puis, plus rien, le noir complet.

* * *

**Que je suis une méchante sadique :P Voilà donc pour le second chapitre. Il vous à plu? Ou pas du tout? J'attends vos avis! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Du sable noir

**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Merci à Lereniel pour sa review :D Deux dans la même journée, j'vous gâte :D Sur ceux, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Du sable noir. **

Alors que j'ouvre les yeux, je ressent un violente douleur à la jambe droite et un affreux mal de tête. Je regarde au dessus de moi: un trou lumineux, à bien... huit mètres de hauteur.

Sentant que la douleur ne passe pas, je jette un œil à ma jambe et lâche un cri de terreur. Elle est complètement brisée, dans un angle plus que anormal et saigne abondamment. Des larme de frayeur et de souffrance coulent le long de mes joues

-Mon dieu... Mais ou suis-je tombé?

Un grognement me répond, me faisant sursauter. Le chien de tout-à-l'heure, babines retroussées,laissant apparaître des dents noires et pointues. C'est alors que je me rend compte que ses yeux luisent dans le noir, et que son corps est fait de sable. Oui, de sable. Vue de près, on voit tout de suite que ce ne sont pas des poils.  
Une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Soit je suis en enfer, soit ma chute m'a fait perdre la raison et je suis bel et bien au fond d'un trou. Dans les deux cas, personne ne peut m'aider.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demandais-je à l'animal, comme s'il me comprenais.

Il grogne de plus belle et attrape la manche de mon sweat-shirt pour m'emmener le long d'une galerie que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'à présent.

Ma jambe meurtrie frotte le sol et me fait hurler. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. La douleur est telle que, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je m'évanouis.

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

-Oh, mais regardez moi cette douce enfant, regardez ce corps abîmé. Et voyez, voyez comme elle a l'air de souffrir. N'est-ce pas... Magnifique?

Qui est-ce? Cette voix me dit bien quelque chose, mais ou l'ai-je entendue?

Une main froide me frôle le bras, je me réveille en sursaut. Mais rien. Il n'y a rien, ni à côté, ni en face de moi.

-Je t'ai réveillé? S'enquit la même voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, et la voix me parle en face:

-Ce n'étais pas mon attention. S'excusa-t-il.

Je perçoit l'ironie dans le ton qu'il emploi. Je tourne lentement la tête et fait face à un étrange personnage. Un homme, grand et mince, à la peau grisâtre. Il porte pour seul vêtement un long manteau noir lui donnant une allure de fantôme. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus étais ses yeux: Dorés. Je pourrais les qualifier de magnifiques, si je ne ressentais pas un malaise rien qu'en les regardant.

Voyant mon expression apeurée, il sourit, dévoilant une série de dents pointues.

-Qui... Qui êtes vous? Demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

Il ricana et se fondit parmi les ombres. Ma peur ne fit qu'accroître. Cet homme ne m'est pas inconnu, je sais que je l'ai déjà vue quelque part. Mais où? Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

Tandis que je réfléchissais à cela, je ressentit une nouvelle fois la douleur monter le long de ma jambe. Regardant en face de moi, je le vit s'appuyer dessus nonchalamment.

-Je t'ai fais mal? Demanda-t-il, d'un air faussement navré. J'en suis désolé.

-Qui êtes vous? Répétais-je.

-Qui je suis? Mais, tu me connais bien Alexandra.

-Non, c'est faux, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes...

Ses yeux dorés s'assombrirent, mais son sourire resta sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

De quoi parle-t-il? De quoi devrais-je me souvenir?

Devant mon silence, il affiche une moue énervée.

-Tu ne te doute même pas de mon identité?

Je fais signe que non. Il m'attrape par le col de mon sweat et approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Son souffle est glacé.

-Je suis le croquemitaine.

L'annonce me fait le même effet qu'un coup dans l'estomac. Il se moque de moi, le croquemitaine n'existe pas! Ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant! Une légende, un mœurs!

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, profitant de l'occasion, je lui lance mon poing dans la mâchoire. Aussitôt, quelque chose me bloque les bras dans le dos. Au toucher, on dirait de la terre, du sable.

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi! Le croquemitaine? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une histoire racontée aux gamins!

-Tu es bien naïve ma pauvre Alexandra. À moins que... L'Homme de la Lune ne soit responsable de ton amnésie...

-L'Homme de la Lune, mon amnésie? Vous en avez d'autres comme celle là?

Il m'ignore et se fond de nouveau parmi les ombres.

-Te souviens tu de la raison pour laquelle tu as commencé à faire des cauchemars?

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif. Il reste silencieux. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi: Il fait très sombre, les escaliers sont tordus, les piliers aussi, et au milieu de tout ça, un globe noir sur lequel scintille des milliers de petites lumières jaunes.

-Sais tu ce que c'est? Me questionne-t-il.

-Un globe. Répondis-je. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point...

-C'est plus qu'un simple globe. Chaque lumière représente un enfant qui croit en les gardiens.

-Les... Gardiens?

Il réapparaît à côté de la sphère d'apparence métallique.

-La Fée des Dents, le Père Noël, le Marchand de Sable (il pince les lèvres), le Lapin de Pâque et cet idiot de Jack Frost. Tu dois bien les connaître non?

Encore Jack Frost? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ses histoires de gardiens, de lapin et de marchand de sable?

-Ce sont des légendes. Répliquais-je. Comme le croquemitaine que vous prétendez être.

-Nous verrons cela ma chère, nous verrons cela...

Évidemment que je doute de ce que j'avance. Les animaux de sables noirs sont réels et absolument pas banals, mais je ne veux pas me réduire à croire de nouveau en ce monstre de mon enfance.

Me tirant de mes pensées, je le voit approcher, une boule de sable noir se formant entre ses mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il me la lâche sur le crâne. Et je perd connaissance.

Cette fois, mon inconscient est piégé par les animaux de mes cauchemars précédents.

Je sent un vague de froid me parcourir le corps, et les mauvais rêves cessent, laissant place à un songe des plus merveilleux où tous n'est que lumière et chaleur.

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, la jambe dans le plâtre. Une infirmière m'a expliquée que j'avais était retrouvée à quelques pas de la forêt, gravement blessée.

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, et cet homme, aussi étrange soit-il, serait vraiment le croquemitaine?

* * *

**Pitch est enfin arrivé! Vos impressions? Bonnes? Mauvaises? J'attends vos review! **

**Bisous! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rencontres

**Hop hop hop! Lapin! Heu... Non... Hop Hop Hop! Nouveau Chapitre! Oui c'est mieux :P Encore merci pour les nouvelles review que j'ai reçues :D  
Merci MentaliusWendyMarvell, Flash Unique et HabbaBabba!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre.**

Une semaine d'hospitalisation plus tard, je reprend les cours. La main droite prise par une béquille, l'autre par quelques livres, je parcours les couloirs du lycée le plus vite possible, espérant ne pas arriver en retard. On me tapote l'épaule, je me retourne et vois Christopher. Un type faisant partit des « populaires » qui ne m'avais jamais adressé la parole auparavant. J'espère qu'il n'a pas pitié de moi.

-T'as fais tombée ça. Me dit-il, me tendant l'un de mes livres.

Je le prend, et le remercie d'un regard.

-Tu lis _Alice aux pays des merveilles_?

Je rougis de gêne et bégaie:

-Heu, en... En faite j-je travaille sur un-

-Ne stresses pas comme ça! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce livre.

-Ah... Je l'ignorais.

Il me sourit. Je comprends pourquoi les filles lui courent après, il est très beau: une peau très claire, des cheveux noirs faisant superbement ressortir ses prunelles bleues sombres, des dents parfaitement alignées et blanches comme la neige, et un visage digne d'un mannequin. Ce genre de garçon ne m'avais jamais vraiment attiré, simplement parce qu'ils ignoraient les filles comme moi, mais ce Christopher semble faire exception à la règle. N'importe qui d'autre aurait ramasser mon livre avant de le jeter dans une poubelle sans prendre la peine de me le rendre.

-Bon, je vais être en retard. Dis-je, fuyant son regard. Merci encore.

Et je m'éloigne de lui, de mon pas claudiquant.

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

-Pourquoi ne prends tu pas tes deux béquilles? M'interroge Chloé, légèrement énervée. Tu t'épuises à ne compter que sur ton bras droit!

-Je déteste ne pas pouvoir me servir de mes deux mains. J'ai le droit, non?

-Oui, mais c'est idiot. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ça c'est passé.

J'hésite entre lui mentir et tout lui dire. Je ne lui ai jamais raconté de mensonges, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me croit pas. Bien sûre c'est ma meilleure amie et elle devrait tout comprendre, mais mon histoire n'est-elle pas un peu trop bizarre? Sans doute, oui.

-Il y a eu un éboulement de terrain au moment ou je passais près d'un petit fossé. Je suis mal tombé et le poids de la terre sur ma jambe l'a cassée. C'est assez bête j'avoue.

J'espère que l'infirmière qui s'occupait de moi ne lui a pas dit que l'on m'avais retrouvée près du bois et non pas dans un fossé.

-Rah, je savais que j'aurais dût t'accompagner! Râle-t-elle.

Je lui assure qu'elle n'y est pour rien, que je n'ai pas était assez vigilante. Quelques secondes après, Vanessa Carter entre dans la salle de classe, et bien entendu ne passe pas inaperçu au près de la gente masculine.

Vanessa est une gosse de riche, hautaine et moqueuse. Toujours en jupes si courtes que l'on pourrait confondre avec des ceintures, des faux ongles toujours impeccables et des cheveux décolorés. Le genre de nana que je ne peux supporter.

Alors que les derniers élèves prennent places, le cours d'anglais commence. Je remarque que Vanessa commence à piquer du nez au dessus de son cahier et fini par s'endormir. Sans doute qu'elle passe trop de nuit à faire la fête ou autre chose en compagnie de garçons plus âgés.

J'écoute le cours avec la plus grande attention, quand un hurlement retentit.

-Mlle. Carter? Un problème? Demande le professeur.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, d'un air affolé et répond, la voix tremblante:

-Non, non. Est-ce que je pourrais sortir, s'il vous plaît?

Il claque la langue contre son palais avec une mine renfrognée.

-Eastwood, accompagnez la.

A l'entente de mon nom, j'attrape ma béquille et me lève.

-Vous n'allez pas envoyer Alexandra! S'interpose Chloé. Pas avec une jambe dans cet état!

-Bennett, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Eastwood, exécution.

J'acquiesce et sort de la salle, Vanessa sur les talons. Arrivées aux toilettes, elle s'écroule sur le carrelage et se met à sangloter. Je ne penser pas être prise de pitié pour cette fille un jour, mais c'est le cas maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pour que ça te mette dans cet état?

-J-je pensais l'a-avoir semé... I-il m'a ra-rattrapé.

-Qui ça? Qui est-ce?

-Pitch.

A l'évocation de ce prénom, une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Elle fouille dans ses poches, sort une carte de bus et me la donne. La photo d'identité est celle d'une fille de mon âge, un peu plus jeune peut-être, avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Je met du temps à la reconnaître.

-C'est toi? Demandais-je.

-Je ressemblais à ça jusqu'à l'année dernière. Je vivais près de la forêt de Burguess.  
Je frissonne en repensant à ce que j'ai vécut là bas.

-Je faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Et mes parents, superstitieux comme ils sont, ont fait un lien entre mes mauvais rêves et l'apparition d'animaux noirs autour de la maison. Alors on a déménagé dans la banlieue au nord de la ville. J'ai complètement changé de style, je pensais qu'en faisant ça... en n'étant plus la même, il me ficherais la paix.

-Qui est ce Pitch?

-Tu te moquerais de moi.

-Je fais des cauchemars en ce moment moi aussi, et j'ai vue le même genre d'animaux aux alentours de la forêt.

Elle écarquille les yeux et répond d'un souffle:

-Le croquemitaine.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il ne m'a donc pas mentit? Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve?

-Tu... Tu l'as déjà vu?

-Jusqu'à mes dix ans, il se cachait dans mon armoire et m'empêchait de dormir. Après il a cessé de venir, mais il hantait toujours mes rêves. L'année dernière, j'avais cessé de faire des cauchemars... Mais aujourd'hui...

Elle renifla, essuya ses larmes et se releva.

-Retournons en cours, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

-Si je peut te donner un conseil, ne fuit pas ta vraie personnalité. Et puis, les cheveux noirs te vont mieux.

Elle me sourit et répond tout simplement:

-Merci.

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du lycée accompagnée de Chloé, un groupe de garçon est passé près de moi. L'un d'eux a donné un coup de pied dans béquille, me faisant tomber. Mon menton heurta le carrelage et je me mordit la langue.

-Alors boiteuse On tient pas debout? Se moqua le blond décoloré.

-Mais vous êtes complètement cons?! Leur cria Chloé, en me relevant.

Celui qui m'avais fait tomber s'approcha de mon amie et passa une main autour de ses épaules.

-Allez ma belle! Tu vas pas rester avec une idiote comme elle, tu vaut mieux que ça.

Elle ne répond pas et lui donne un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre. Il couina de douleur et se plia en deux.

-La garce! Pesta l'un des deux autres. Tu vas regretter espèce de salope!

Il s'approche dangereusement d'elle, quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos:

-Vous comptez vraiment vous en prendre a des filles?

Les trois garçons perdirent immédiatement leurs airs supérieurs face à Christopher.

-T'inquiète vieux... On s'amusait c'est tout...

-Tirez vous. Ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent et partirent en me bousculant, manquant de me faire tomber une seconde fois.

-Ça va? S'enquit Christopher.

-Ouais, t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça.

Je rougit de gêne, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Tu vois! Je te le répète sans cesse! Donne leur un bon coup là ou ça fait mal et ils te ficheront la paix! En plus c'était Brandon et sa bande.  
Je crois me souvenir que Brandon est le blond décoloré, il m'avait déjà embêté avant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit eux ou d'autres? Demandais-je.

-Mais enfin Alex'! S'énerve-t-elle. Ils ont manqué de te tuer quand tu avais six ans!

* * *

**A la base, Christopher devait s'appeler Christophe, mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait pas assez anglais. Bref, le chapitre vous a plu? Pas du tout? J'attends vos avis! :D**  
**Joker: Tu te répètes non?**  
**Ah chut toi! Bref n°2! Merci d'avoir continuer de lire! J'espère que vous ne me lâcherez pas!  
Joker: Ouais tu pourrais tomber!  
C'était nul... Bon, bisous! :3**

**Ps: Vous avez remarqué que _Les Cinq Légendes_ a battu _Matrix_ pour le nombre de fanfics? ^^  
Joker: Moi j'dis: Champagne!  
Youpi! \o/**


	5. Chapter 5: Souvenirs

******Bon, ce chapitre est très court, ne me tapez pas please T_T C'est juste que j'avais envie de garder un maximum de suspens x) Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Souvenirs.**

-Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Je me sentit rougir. De quoi devrais-je me souvenir? Je sais que Brandon et sa bande ne m'ont jamais beaucoup apprécié, mais au point d'avoir essayé de me tuer? Ne serais-ce pas un peu exagéré?

-Bon, soupira Chloé, je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails, pour faire rapide: quand tu avais six ans ils t'ont entraîné près de la falaise, celle au sud de la ville. Si je ne me trompe pas, Brandon t'avait volé une poupée je crois, et il l'a jeté dans les branches d'un arbre qui avait poussé au dessus du vide.

-Et toi? Tu étais là? Demanda Christopher.

-Oui, mais l'un de ses potes m'avait plaquée au sol. J'ai réussit à me libérer, mais tu étais déjà dans l'arbre qui menaçait de céder. Alors je t'ai crié que j'allais chercher de l'aide, et quand je suis revenue, tu étais évanouie à quelques mètres de la falaise.

Aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres. Comment ce faisait-il que je ne me souvienne pas de ça? C'est pourtant quelque chose que l'on oublie pas si facilement!

-C'est un miracle. Dit Christopher, comme s'il n'était pas étonné le moins du monde par ce récit.

-Peut-être que... Quelqu'un m'a sauvé? Hasardais-je.

-Évidemment! Mais il ou elle n'est pas resté pour ce faire remercier. Tu étais seule quand on t'a retrouvée.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un œil à sa montre.

-Merde! Pesta-t-elle. Je dois récupérer Sophie chez la nounou!

Chloé se tourne vers moi et me demande, la voix emplie d'inquiétude:

-Tu pourra rentrer seule?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Mais bien sûr que si je m'en fais pour toi! Regarde ce qu'il t'es arrivé la dernière fois!

Elle désigna mon plâtre du menton. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

-Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. Proposa Christopher.

-... Je veux bien, si ça peut l'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-C'est parfait! S'exclama-t-elle. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, sinon je vais me faire engueuler.

Et sur ces mots elle partie en courant.

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

-Tu habites dans le coin? Demandais-je.

-Aux limites de la ville, à une centaine de mètres de la forêt. Pourquoi?

-Juste comme ça...

Nous continuons de marcher, lorsqu'un grognement sourd retentit derrière nous. Je me tourne lentement, et voit le molosse noir de l'autre jour.

-Christopher, cours. Murmurais-je.

Il me regarda curieusement et jeta un œil derrière lui.

-T'inquiètes, il ne nous fera aucun mal.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr?

Il ne répond pas. Le grognement s'intensifia et j'entendis le chien approcher. Mon cœur accélère ses battements, un long frisson me parcourt le corps. Le chien commença à courir plus vite, bondit, et un instant avant qu'il ne plante ses crocs dans mon épaule, Christopher se tourna et le bloqua d'une main. L'animal disparût dans une explosion de sable noir. Bizarrement, j'étais beaucoup plus surprise que celui qui venait de me sauver. Cela ne semblait même pas le choquer.

-Tu n'as rien? S'enquit-il.

Je le regarde avec étonnement avant de bafouiller une réponse.

-Mais... Comment tu... Enfin, le chien il-

-Respires! Me coupa-t-il. Tu vois bien que je m'en suis débarrassé.

Il me dit ça de manière incroyablement calme! Comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Je deviens dingue, c'est pas possible...

-On est arrivé. C'est bien chez toi?

Je lève les yeux et vois ma maison. Il m'accompagne jusque sous le porche, m'aidant à gravir le petit escalier et me dit qu'il doit me laisser. J'ai acquiescé sans vraiment écouter sa justification et l'ai vue repartir.

Comment peut-il me parler avec tant de naturel après ce qu'il s'est passé? Ai-je rêvé? Non, impossible.

-Ma chérie, que fais tu encore dehors? Dit la voix de ma mère.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, elle sort et me prend les épaules, avant de m'emmener à l'intérieur.

-Je... Vais aller me laver...

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé, celle qui possède une baignoire.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... Ouais...

Elle retire mon pull, et s'arrête pour regarder ma tâche de naissance.

-Elle a noircit...

J'y jette un œil à mon tour et constate qu'elle a raison. Ce n'est qu'une vieille tâche franchement laide. Fine comme mon auriculaire mais plus longue que mon majeur, elle se tient sur le côté gauche de mon flanc.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était marron claire, et là elle vire presque au noir. Serais-ce à cause de...

-Ça ne te fait pas mal? S'enquit-elle.

-Non, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait changée. Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas, maman. Je vais me débrouiller maintenant, merci.

Quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée, je reconnu Jamie qui criait de l'autre côté de la porte:

-Alexandra! Mrs. Eastwood! Ouvrez, ouvrez!

Je me rhabille rapidement, attrape ma béquille et me précipite vers l'entrée pour ouvrir au petit garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jamie?

Ses joues sont trempées de larmes, sa respiration saccadée, signe qu'il a beaucoup courut.

-C'est Chloé! Elle est pas rentrée et j'ai retrouvé sa veste déchirée et tâchée de sang près du lycée!

Mon cœur rata un battement. Que lui est-il arrivé? Pitch aurait essayé de l'attaquer? Non... Il ne doit même pas savoir qui elle est...

-On va la retrouver Jamie. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

Je ment, et je suis aussi inquiète que lui, j'ai peur de la retrouver gravement blessée, voir pire...

* * *

**Oui, effectivement c'est très très court... Vous me pardonnez hein? ^^'**

***pastaperpastaper* **

**Joker: Tu mérites des claques! P'tain! T'as mis quatre jours à écrire un truc aussi misérable que ce p'tit chapitre pourri?!**

**T_T Désoléééé... Bref, un p'tite Review quand même? ._.**


	6. Chapter 6: Prises au piège

**Déjà, merci de vos nouvelles review :P**

**Bon, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre! Surtout la fin... Bref, vous verrez bien! Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

**Je raconte ma vie: J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant les chansons de la série_ Noob_. Vous constaterez que ça n'a aucun rapport, mais je tenais à vous le dire ^^**

**Joker: En gros, osef! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Prises au piège.**

-Chloé! Criai-je, espérant une réponse quelconque.

Mais rien, rien à part le sifflement du vent ne parvient à mes oreilles. Alors je continu de marcher, allant le plus vite possible, ce qui n'était pas évident avec ma jambe plâtrée. En plus, la nuit commence à tomber. J'entends un miaulement, et me tourne. Le chat de sable noir. S'il est là c'est qu'_il_ ne doit pas être loin. Un frisson de peur me parcourt l'échine, j'ignore le félin et poursuit ma course. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir me laisser et commence à me suivre. J'essaie de le faire fuir par tous les moyens, jusqu'à tenter de lui donner un coup de béquille mais il reste là.

-Mais que me veux tu à la fin?

Comme je m'y attendais, il ne répond pas, me passe devant et s'assoit à quelques mètres de moi. Il m'attend. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment; si ce chat appartient vraiment au croquemitaine, il n'est pas judicieux de le suivre. Le matou miaule une nouvelle fois, m'incitant à venir. J'avance un peu, incertaine, lui continu d'avancer. Je reconnaît le quartier dans lequel nous avançons, c'est lieu mal famé ou se réunissent les gangs, dealers, et autres hors-la-lois de la ville.

C'est à ce moment là que je retrouve mes esprits: Je suis censé retrouver Chloé, pas suivre un chat dans un lieu qui m'est presque inconnu. Bien décidée à ne pas rester ici, je fais demi tour, quant un hurlement retentit.

-Lâchez moi bande de malades!

C'est elle. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite vers la provenance de la voix de ma meilleure amie et m'enfonce un peu plus dans les ruelles sombre. Une autre voix se fait entendre, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

-Allez, si tu restes calme, on essaiera de te faire le moins mal possible.

-Vas crever Brandon! Réplique Chloé.

J'arrive à l'entrée d'un cul-de-sac sombre d'où s'échappe une odeur d'alcool et de détritus. N'ayant pas été discrète, j'attire l'attention de Brandon et ses compères.

-La boiteuse! Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que la fête ne commence! On a faillit renoncer à t'inviter à cause de ce connard de Christopher.

La peur m'envahit, ma jambe valide se met à trembler comme jamais. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et m'avance dans la ruelle.

-Laissez la partir. Dis-je, en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

-Alexandra tires toi! Cria Chloé, maintenue au sol par un type faisant au moins trois fois son poids.

Ce dernier lui plaqua la tête contre les pavés irréguliers.

-Toi tu la ferme!

Brandon s'approche de moi, je soutient son regard ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire. Il tique et donne un coup de pied dans ma béquille. Je perd l'équilibre et tombe en avant. Il s'accroupit en face de moi, m'attrape une poignée de cheveux et me force à lever la tête.

-J'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

Il sort un canif d'une des poches de sa veste et me le mets sous la gorge.

-Compris? Demanda-t-il, en appuyant sur la lame.

-Oui... Murmurais-je, la peur me nouant le ventre.

-On dit oui _messieur_.

J'ai toujours détesté être soumise, j'ignorais les remarques que l'on faisait à mon égare, mais je me laissait rarement faire. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, pourtant j'ai déjà faillit perdre la vie, même si je ne m'en souvient pas. Aujourd'hui c'est la même personne qui me menace, qui nous menace Chloé et moi, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de me rebeller.

-Oui messieur.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il ne lâche pas mes cheveux et me traîne à côté de mon amie. Ça me rappelle atrocement le jour ou le chien m'avait tiré le long des galeries souterraine.

-T'es moins bien gaulée que ta copine, c'est dommage. Mais ça en fait déjà une de plus.

Je jette un œil à Chloé et voit que son t-shirt est déchiré, laissant entrevoir son soutient gorge. Une vague de haine m'envahit soudainement.

-Espèces de salops... Comment avez vous put...

Je tâtonne le sol derrière moi à la recherche de n'importe quel objet pouvant servir à me défendre. J'attrape une bouteille vide et la lance au visage du faux blond. Il la reçoit en plein dans le front; un mince filet de sang se met à couler de son arcade sourcilière.

-Petite pute! Peste-t-il, en s'approchant de moi. Tu vas me le pay-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, une boule de neige vient de le percuter dans la nuque. Une boule de neige? En plein automne?

-Qu'est-ce que... Commence un autre, avant de se prendre une autre boule de neige en pleine figure.

-C'est quoi ce merdier?! S'exclame Brandon.

D'autres boules viennent s'écraser sur le leader et sa bande, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils décident de prendre la fuite. J'attrape ma béquille et me relève. Je voit Chloé inconsciente. Que vais-je faire? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas prit mon portable? Je ne suis qu'une idiote...

Un léger picotement sur mon flanc me tire de mes lamentations, je soulève mon t-shirt et découvre avec horreur que ma tâche à encore noircit. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, je dois trouver un moyen de ramener Chloé à la maison.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, espérant de toutes mes forces que Jamie ait prévenu un adulte, et que l'on ne tarderait pas à nous retrouver. J'observe son corps, couvert de plaies saignantes.

-Brandon, je te jure que tu me le paieras...

Une plaque de gèle apparut au sol. Interloquée, j'y passa ma main. La température baissa soudainement, des flocons me tombèrent sur le bout du nez.

-Chloé! Alexandra! Cria une voix au loin.

Les Bennett... Ils nous ont retrouvées!

Un vague de soulagement m'envahit, le froid ne fait que m'encourager. Plaçant mes mains en porte-voix près de ma bouche, je répondit à l'appel:

-On est là!

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre au bout de la ruelle.

-Mon dieu! S'exclame Mrs. Bennett. Mes pauvres enfants! Ma Chloé! Qui vous à fait ça?

-... Une bande de garçons. Ils... Sont de notre lycée.

Elle fond en larme, tandis que son mari me relève et soulève sa fille, la mettant sur ses épaules.

-Katherine, souffla-t-il à sa femme, elles vont bien. Ont les retrouvera ses merdeux et la police s'occupera d'eux.

Un vent froid fit voler mes cheveux. A contre-jour, j'aperçois une silhouette, grande et mince. Je cligne des yeux, elle s'envole, accompagnée d'une nouvelle bourrasque glacée. Serais-ce...?

-Rentrons, Jamie nous attends à la maison.

Nous quittons la ruelle sous le regard perçant du chat noir, perché sur le couvercle d'une poubelle recouverte de sable sombre.

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

-Alors ils ont faillit vous... Violer? Demande une des fille de ma classe.

Trois jours sont passés. Chloé et moi sommes devenues de véritables phénomènes de foire. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que ça m'énerve au plus au point. Et je ne manque pas de le lui faire savoir.

-C'est marrant de voir que tu t'intéresses à nous... Lui dis-je. Avant tout ça, tu ne m'adressais même pas la parole. Alors si nous ne sommes là que pour créer de nouveaux ragots à raconter aux autres filles de ton genre, tu peux partir.

Elle se relève et me lance un regard hautain.

-Tu risques pas d'avoir des amies comme ça.

Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et retourne s'asseoir avec ses copines. À côté de moi, Chloé n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Elle ne parle presque plus, et quand elle le fait, les mots ont l'air de lui écorcher les lèvres.

-Salut les filles! Nous salut une voix que je reconnaît aussitôt.

-Salut Christopher.

Mon amie se contente d'un signe de main, ne prêtant pas attention à son interlocuteur.

-Brandon s'est fait arrêter.

Chloé le regarde, ses yeux pétillants d'une flammes d'espoir.

-Et?

-Deux ans de prison pour tentative de viol. Lui et ses trois compères.

Elle esquisse un sourire, et replace quelques mèches de sa chevelure désordonnée derrière ses oreilles.

-Rassures moi, ils ne sont pas allés au delà de la tentative?

-N-non, bien sûr que non... Heureusement que Alexandra était là... Sinon...  
Sa voix s'éteignit. Qu'importe qu'ils aient pris deux ans de prison, un jour, je m'occuperais de leur cas. Ce jour là, les comptes seront rendus, et cet enfoiré paiera.

* * *

**Alors? Bien? Nul? Review?**

**Joker: Gratteuse!**

**Roh ça va... Donc, Alexandra devient pus courageuse dans ce chapitre. Et l'engelure s'amène enfin!**

**Jack: La quoi?!**

**Joker: L'engelure... C'est bien comme surnom! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Danger, Allié, Foi

_****_**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de ma fic! Je voudrais remercier Flash Unique qui m'a fait le splendide fanart qui illustre désormais la fic :D Donc Flash: Merci mille fois ^^ J'en ai presque la larme à l'oeil!  
Joker: Ah non! Tu vas pas pleurer!  
T_T Siiiii!  
Joker: -_-"  
Allez voir ses fics! C'est que du bonheur! *^***

**Si ça vous intéresse, la musique que joue Alexandra est _Only The Fairy Tail_ que j'ai découvert grâce à _LinksTheSun_ et ses superbes points cultures ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Danger, allié, foi.**

Mes doigts valsent sur les touches, un écho se créé lorsque les notes percutent les murs de ma chambre. La musique est triste, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris ce morceau, c'est bien l'une des seule chose que l'on ai partagé toute les deux. Je continu de jouer, entraînée, libérée de tout jugement. Seule.

Ma fenêtre à dût s'ouvrir, je sent un courant d'air frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Les boules de neige, le vent froid, alors que nous ne sommes qu'en automne... Et si c'était... Non! Ce ne sont que de pures coïncidences. Je ne me réduirais pas à croire en de tels histoires!

Des flocons accompagnes l'air glacé, du givre apparaît sur les touches du piano. Et si c'était Pitch? Je cesse de jouer, attrape ma béquille et me retourne brusquement, la brandissant comme une épée. Ce n'est pas le croquemitaine, mais un personnage tout aussi étrange. Grand et mince, les cheveux blanc aux reflets argentés, un bâton dans la main droite et pieds nus.

Il regarde mon arme de fortune, intrigué. Ricane et la repousse, la couvrant de givre au passage. Il fait un pas en ma direction, mais je lui barre de nouveau la route.

-N'approche pas!

Il ne semble pas effrayé, plutôt amusé. Et pour tout dire, je me sent vexée. J'ai l'air si ridicule? Une fois de plus, il écarte ma béquille et s'approche de moi.

-Tu me vois finalement? Demanda-t-il. Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

-De quoi parlez vous? Oh et puis je m'en fiche! Sortez de chez moi!

A ce moment, ma mère ouvre la porte.

-Maman! Qui est ce-

-Désolé chérie, je n'ai pas le temps. Me coupa-t-elle. J'ai une... Réunion. On se voit ce soir.

Elle traversa littéralement le garçon, me fit une bise et quitta ma chambre, sans remarquer mon expression sidérée. Elle venait de passer au travers comme s'il n'était qu'un simple ectoplasme. Je deviens folle, et je parle seule...

-Qui es tu? Soufflais-je.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu me vois Alexandra, ça devrait répondre à ta question.

Je baisse ma béquille et hausse un sourcil.

-Une illusion.

Il perdit son sourire et sembla même un peu agacé. Un miaulement que je connaissait bien attira son attention sur ma fenêtre. Le félin noir aux yeux jaunes se tient sur le bord, et regarde le garçon avec minutie.

-Tu ne serais pas... Commença-t-il, avant d'avoir comme un déclic. Pitch?!

Il pointe son bâton dans la direction du chat qui garde cependant un calme olympien. Il baisse simplement le regard en signe de négation. Je remarque alors que le sweat de l'adolescent est parsemé de givre et que des flocons dégringoles du bout de son bâton. La température de ma chambre a considérablement baissée, sa peau est pâle comme la mort, pourtant, il respire. Ce n'est pas un vrai fantôme puisqu'il a poussé ma béquille mais il s'est fait traverser part ma mère.  
Je commence à m'embrouiller alors que je suis sûr que la réponse est à portée de main et que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi folle qu'il n'y paraît.

Le chat ouvre la gueule, mais ce n'est pas un miaulement qui s'en échappe.

-Je suis avec vous Jack, même si j'ai longtemps combattu à ses côtés. Faites moi confiance.

Et sur ses mots, il disparût dans une tornade de sable noir.

-Jack... Frost? Articulais-je, encore sous le choc.

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi, aussi surpris que je l'ai été de voir ce chat parler et qui plus est, prétendre être un ancien allié du croquemitaine. Il sourit de nouveau, dévoilant une série de dents blanches comme la neige.

-Tu es un peu longue à la détente. Se moqua-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux. Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas parler plus longtemps.  
Il passe la tête par la fenêtre et regarde le ciel, suspicieux.

-Les aurores boréals...

Intriguée, je me lève et constate qu'effectivement, le phénomène polaire est bien apparut au dessus de Burguess. Rien de bien étonnant, il y en a déjà eu l'année dernière. Pourtant, Jack n'a pas l'air de trouver ça normal, plutôt inquiétant en fait.

-Ça barde au Pôle. Nord doit avoir des ennuies...

Nord? Le Pôle? C'est quoi encore ses histoires?

Il se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard bleu glacier dans le mien. Ma marque de naissance me brûla alors, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je soulève mon t-shirt et constate qu'elle est de plus en plus noire. Jack la remarque, et fronce les sourcils.

-Enfermes toi, ne laisse personne entrer à part moi. Et surtout: ne t'endors pas.

-Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance? Je ne te connais même pas. Me méfiais-je.

-Je te jure que tu peux me faire confiance. Crois en moi.

Cette dernière phrase me troubla. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui répondit que je lui obéirais et m'enfermerais.

-Je te protégerais. Me murmure-t-il.

Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide, sous mon cri horrifié, avant de s'envoler, comme s'il était porté par le vent.

«_ Ne t'endors pas._ »

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Une heure trente du matin. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, ma mère n'est pas rentrée, je suis plongée dans le noir, j'ai peur.

Une heure cinquante. La parquet craque, mais il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans la maison, l'antenne de télé est cassée, mon ordinateur n'a plus de batterie, je ne trouve plus mon portable.

Deux heure. Des bruits de pas se font entendre au rez-de-chaussé. J'ai peur. Jack, où es tu?

Deux heure, une minute, quarante-cinq secondes. Les pas se rapprochent, je compte... Quarante-six, quarante-sept. On fracasse la porte, des chevaux noirs entrent précipitamment dans ma chambre, entre elle je vois une silhouette mince se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte, et là c'est le néant.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre 7! Il vous a plu? Pas trop de fautes j'espère** "  
**Joker: Doit y en avoir tout une armée!  
Ah chut hein! Toi niveau études, on peut pas dire que t'es cartonné non plus!  
Joker: Bac S avec mention très bien ma poule, essais de faire mieux avec le p'tit Bac L que t'envisage de passer ;)  
Tais toi!**

**Je raconte ma vie: Parfois quand je vais sur youtube je tombe sur des mini bandes-annonces pour des fanfics... Et c'est dans ses moments là que je regrette d'être nulle en montage et en film d'animation. (j'ai déjà tenté avec pour musique de fond Nausicäa et c'était pas terrible pour ne pas dire merdique à chier.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Illusions

**Alala... Je sent que vous allez me détester après ça ^^  
Joker: C'est bien de prévenir à l'avance que le chapitre est pourri!  
J'ai pas dit ça! Bref~ Merci de vos nouvelles reviews et sur ce, je vous laisse :P Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Illusions.**

Vanessa. C'est la première personne que je voit à mon réveil. Pas Pitch, pas Jack, encore moins Christopher ou Chloé, juste la chevelure blonde décolorée de Vanessa. Que fait-elle ici? Dans le repaire du croquemitaine me semble-t-il. Enfin, si ce n'est pas là, ça y ressemble fortement.

-Enfin tu te réveilles! Me dit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Demandais-je, un peu perdue.

Elle commence à me tourner autour, comme un vautour autour d'un animal mourant. C'est alors que je remarque que ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur: froide, mauvaise. Elle m'inquiète et je n'ai pas envie de rester là plus longtemps. Pitch est la dernière personne que je souhaite voir aujourd'hui.

-Partons Vanessa! Il va arriver. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal au moins et-

Elle se met à rire, elle ne s'arrête plus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle?

-Tu es si naïve! Enfin... Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à être tombée dans le panneau. Pardon! La ville entière est tombée dedans!

-Quel panneau? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Elle repartie dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Que lui arrive-t-il?

Elle disparût d'un coup, alors que j'avais à peine cligné des yeux et je dût retenir un hoquet de terreur en voyant le monstre qui se matérialisa. En face de moi ne ce tient plus Vanessa mais un énorme spectre, noir et squelettique aux longs doigts crochus. Un gémissement de peur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-Ma chère Alexandra.

Sa voix a totalement changée, maintenant on dirait que deux personnes parlent en même temps: L'une est d'une tonalité très grave et l'autre est, au contraire, très aigüe.

-Sache que Vanessa n'a jamais existée, comme ta jambe n'a jamais était cassée.

Par réflexe, je regarde mon membre meurtrit et constate, avec un mélange de frayeur et de soulagement, qu'elle a raison.

-Et ce chien qui t'as traîné ici la première fois, c'était moi. Continue-t-elle.

Je regarde la créature et tente de ne pas détourner les yeux.

-Alors qui êtes vous? Interrogeais-je.

-Mirror, répondit la double voix, l'esprit des Illusions.

Si une enclume m'était tombée dessus, ça aurait fait exactement le même effet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses histoires?

-Je vais faire ça simplement: Vanessa n'a jamais existé autrement qu'en tant que mirage, ta jambe ne s'est jamais cassée, ça aussi c'était une illusion, tu sentais une douleur qui en réalité n'existait pas! Vois tu, presque tous les évènements qui se sont produits depuis quelques jours n'étaient pas réels. Enfin si, juste dans vos têtes.

-C'est horrible... Soufflais-je.

-N'est-ce pas? Toute la ville en a été victime! Mais je ne suis pas seule dans ce complot, ton cher ami le croquemitaine a demandé mon aide et c'est pour ça que je suis intervenue.

-Mirror! L'interrompit une voix qui ne m'était, malheureusement, pas inconnue.

Le spectre prit une forme plus humaine, celle d'une femme à la peau grisâtre vêtue d'une robe que l'on pourrait croire faite d'ombres et ses cheveux noirs ressemblant à des flammes sombres flottent autour d'elle.

-Pitch! Je t'attendais, et elle aussi sans doute. Dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Le croquemitaine apparût en face de l'esprit des Illusions, visiblement énervé.

-Si tu n'apprends pas à tenir ta langue, je jure que je la coupe et la donne en pâture à mes cauchemars!

-Allons Pitch, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas faire. Répliqua Mirror, lâchant un rire hautain.

Il se pince l'arête du nez, et se tourne finalement vers moi. En une fraction de seconde il fût derrière moi et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, il retînt mes poignets avec force.

-Allons, ne te luttes pas... Tu te fais du mal. Me susurra-t-il. Tu souffres déjà suffisamment à cause de ça non?

Il accompagna ses paroles en soulevant mon t-shirt alors que je tente de lui donner un coup de tête.

-Ne me touchez pas! Criais-je, terrorisée.

Il pose sa main sur ma tâche de naissance et une douleur m'envahit soudainement. Elle est tellement puissante que je me pli en deux et hurle tandis que des larmes glissent sur mes joues.

-C'est grâce à ça que tu peux nous voir. Continu le croquemitaine, sans prêter attention à ma souffrance.

-D-de... quoi... p-parlez v-vous? Articulais-je, non sans difficultés.

Il ne me répond pas, un sifflement parvient à mes oreilles et Pitch s'écarte, manquant de se faire transpercer par une flèche couverte de givre. En une fraction de secondes, je comprend qu'il est venu me chercher.

-Jack! Criais-je. Jack je suis là!

Une nouvelle flèches effleure Pitch alors qu'une troisième transperce Mirror. Peu de temps après, des fragments de glaces vinrent nous écorcher la peau. De nouvelles flèches fusent de tous côtés en plus des grêlons. Jack n'est pas seul.

-Cessez! Ordonne une voix forte dans l'obscurité.

Les attaques s'interrompirent, le silence revînt. Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Vêtu d'une longue robe grise parsemée d'étrange symboles noirs, des cheveux, lui arrivant aux épaules, blanc et une longue barbe de la même couleur Il a un visage ridé, ses yeux sont verts bouteilles et remplis de sagesse. Dans sa main gauche il tient un long et épais bâton noueux au bout duquel est accroché une pierre bleue sombre.

Jack et un autre garçon ,du même âge sans doute, s'approchèrent du mystérieux individu.

-Memoris? Demanda le garçon.

Le vieil homme regarde son interlocuteur.

-Chérub, que fais tu ici, en compagnie de Jack Frost qui plus est?

Le dénommé Chérub s'approche un peu plus laissant entrevoir son visage angélique entouré de boucle blonde faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissent presque blancs.

-Et toi? Que fais tu ici... Avec Pitch?

-Peut importe! S'emporta Jack, se tournant vers le croquemitaine. Relâches la, ou je m'occupe de ton cas!

Le roi des cauchemars pouffa de rire sous le regard sévère de Memoris. Je remarque que Chérub porte un arc accroché dans son dos, ainsi qu'un carquois remplit de flèches dorées. Il se saisit de l'une d'elle et bande la corde de son arme. Il dirige la pointe mortelle vers l'esprit de la peur et lui dit d'un air mauvais:

-Je sais que tu es immortel, comme nous tous ici, mais si je te la plante entre les deux yeux tu ne risque pas d'en sortir indemne. Alors laisse la partir, ou je tire.

Se sachant dans la ligne de mire du garçon, Pitch me poussa vers Jack. Il m'empêcha de trébucher et me mit derrière lui.

-Moi qui croyait que Cupidon était neutre, enfin, je le croyais aussi pour toi. Dit le croquemitaine à l'adresse du vieil homme.

-En t'alliant à lui Memoris, tu nous a trahis. Continua le blond, ignorant l'autre. Ne te prétends pus gardien après ça.

Le vieillard resta silencieux, Chérub eut un rictus agacé et déploya deux grandes ailes restées pliées, que je n'avais pas remarquée. Jack lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel il ne prête pas attention et s'envole.

-Ne t'imagines pas que c'est fini Alexandra... Murmura Pitch.

-Non! En réalité, cela ne fait que commencer. Ajoute la double voix de Mirror, qui paraissait amusée de la situation.

Jack me prit dans ses bras et s'envola à son tour, soulevé par le vent.

-Comment ai-je put me retrouver embarquée dans une histoire pareil? Finis-je par demander.

-Pardon? Demanda Jack.

-Je voulais juste avoir une vie tranquille comme n'importe quelle adolescente de mon âge, mais il a fallut que des esprits de tous genres, à commencer par toi, viennent perturber mon existence!

-Désolé...

Sa voix se brisa. Je n'ajoute rien, lui non plus et nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que la lumière vienne m'aveugler. Enfin... Je suis dehors.

* * *

**Alooooors? C'était comment? Grosses révélations, pleins de nouveaux personnages! Heureux?  
****Joker: Hm... Non?  
****Pourquoi donc?  
Joker: Parce que tous les textes que t'écris sont pourris.**  
**Maaaaiiiis! :'(**  
**J'ai fait un ch'tit dessin ^^ Enfin dessin... J'ai griffonné ça en cours de Math: (les _*_en moins) _ht*tp*:/*/i*mg*24*.i*ma*ge*sh*ac*k.*us*/i*mg*24*/4*35*9/*de*ss*in*2s*t.*jp*g_ (c'est complètement con ce concept d'étoiles... Pourquoi on peut pas juste mettre les lien normaux? -_-)**  
**Ma Alexandra est légèrement différente de celle de Flash mais moi je l'ai imaginé comme ça ^^ (La tienne me plaît énormément aussi Flash :D)**  
**Joker: Normal, il est mieux fait ^^**  
**T_T Je sais.**


	9. Chapter 9: Marquée

**Alala! J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire celui là x)  
Joker: et pourtant, il est à chier...  
Je confirme! Alors bon, je vais faire en sorte que la suite soit mieux, parce que là, je suis pas du tout fière de moi! Je vous laisses lire et critiquer à votre guise :D  
joker: ça va chier du boudin! B)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Marquée.**

J'ai dût m'endormir. En tout cas, je ne suis pas chez moi ni chez Pitch, ce qui me rassure un peu. Jack n'est pas là, Chérub non plus. Je me trouve dans une grande pièce lumineuse dans laquelle se trouve un lit ou je suis allongé, sur ma droite une immense fenêtre laisse entrevoir un paysage enneigé et en face de moi: Une porte de bois fermée. Serais-ce encore une illusion? Suis-je encore dans l'antre du croquemitaine?

-Memoris c'est allié à Pitch?! S'exclame une voix, provenant de derrière la porte.

-Calmes toi Nord! Tu vas la réveiller, cette pauvre petite en a vue de toute les couleurs ses derniers temps. Peut-être avait-il ses raisons...

-D'ailleurs, tu connaitrais la cause de sa trahison, Chérub?

-Non... Je ne comprends pas! Il n'a jamais approuvé les desseins de Pitch... Sans doute s'est-il moqué de nous depuis le début.

-C'est vraiment bizarre.

L'homme derrière la porte a un fort accent russe, j'ai cru entendre une voix de femme aussi. Je perçoit des bruits de pas, ils s'éloignent. Mais peu après, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur une énorme bête poilue. Je lâche un cri de terreur, saute du lit, pousse la créature et m'échappe hors de la pièce. Je me retrouve dans une succession de couloirs qui partent dans tous les sens avant de débouler dans une autre salle pleine de bestioles poilues, aux bras remplis de paquets colorés, ressemblant à la première que j'ai vue. Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux et grognent quelque chose d'inintelligible. La voix du russe s'éleva au milieu du brouhaha:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar?

Aussitôt, un homme me dépassant de bien soixante centimètres débarqua devant moi: ses bras sont tatoués et il a une longue barbe blanche qui lui tombe jusque sur son ventre arrondi. Un hoquet de frayeur franchit mes lèvres, je cours dans la direction opposée et manque de tomber à cause d'un petit train en bois qui venait de me barrer la route. L'une des bêtes poilues en profita pour me soulever de terre, malgré le fait que je me débatte comme une folle, lui mettant des coups de pieds dans la tête au passage.

-Phil! Repose la! Ordonna l'homme.

Le dénommé Phil grogna et s'exécuta. Je trébuchai et manquai de tomber avant d'être rattraper de justesse par le vieux russe.

-N'ai pas peur, petite!

-Qui aurait cru qu'une seule personne puisse mettre l'atelier du père Noël sans dessus dessous! Ria Jack, alors que j'essayais, en vain, de m'enfuir.

Je le vit perché sur un énorme globe parsemé des mêmes lumières que sur celui de Pitch, mais ce globe ci était coloré et inspirait plus la joie que la peur. J'essai de donner un dernier coup de pied qui atteint sa cible: Le ventre du vieil homme. Bien que ça n'eut pas l'air de lui faire très mal, ça le déconcentra quelques secondes et j'en profitai pour m'extirper de son emprise. Alors que je reprenais ma course, le sol se transforma en une véritable patinoire sous mes pieds et je perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber sur les fesses. Jack se posa devant moi et s'appuya sur son bâton, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Il m'aida à me relever et m'attrapa fermement par le poignet avant que je n'ai put lui fausser compagnie une nouvelle fois.

-Écoutes, me dit Jack, je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire, mais il faut absolument que tu te calmes et que tu fasses confiance à Nord, OK?

-Non. Répondis-je, catégorique. Non je ne veux pas faire confiance à un vieux complètement frappé qui vit en collocation avec des bestioles bizarres et encore moins si c'est toi qui me le demande! Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, avoir une vie normale et ne plus jamais vous revoir! Ni toi, ni Pitch, ni le vieux!

J'avais crié sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Jack resserra sa poigne et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alexandra, même si l'on te ramenait chez toi, rien ne serait comme avant. À cause de ça.

Il posa un doigt sur mon t-shirt là ou se trouvait ma tâche de naissance qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne me fit pas mal.

-De plus, cela vous mettrez en danger, toi, ta famille et tes amis! Tu comprends? Demanda-t-il, haussant le ton.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas, complètement perdue. Pourquoi serais-je un dangers pour mes proches? Qu'ont-ils à voir là dedans? Je retirai mon poignet d'un geste violent et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, j'ai toujours eu cette tâche et il ne s'est jamais rien passé! J'en ai ma claque de vos histoires de croquemitaine, cauchemars ou je ne sais quoi! Ramenez moi chez moi!

Il pinça les lèvres, jeta un œil au vieux fou qui arrivait, il lui fit signe de me lâcher et l'adolescent s'exécuta.

-Écoute petite, dit-il, je sais que tu te sens désorienté, c'est normal après tout.

Sa voix était calme et posée, ça me mit en confiance. Alors je me décontractai et l'écoutai.

-Mais ce qu'il t'arrive n'est pas anodin et il est fort probable, comme Jack te l'a dit, que tu mettes tes proches en danger. Pitch t'as choisie en tant que cible pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Si tu veux espérer lui échapper il va falloir que tu es foi en nous.

Une force inconnue me poussa à accepter, comme si en me liant à eux, je n'allais connaître que joie et émerveillement. Ce n'est qu'une chimère bien entendu, il est impossible que cet homme puisse m'apporter quoi que ce soit, surtout pas ce genre de sentiments futiles. Puis, je me rappelai de se qu'avais dit Jack quelques minutes plutôt:

« _Qui aurait cru qu'une seule personne puisse mettre l'atelier du père Noël sans dessus dessous!_ »

_L'atelier du père Noël_... Bon sang! Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt? Ça paraît presque évident maintenant et... Non. C'est sûrement un pseudonyme, il ne peut pas être...

-Vous êtes le père Noël? Demandais-je, juste pour être sûr.

Le concerné eut une expression d'abord surprise, puis attendrie alors que Jack riait à côté de lui.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas reconnu?

-Alors... Alors c'est vraiment vous?

Le Russe me sourit et je compris qu'il ne mentait pas. Pourtant, un je ne sais quoi m'empêchai de sauter de joie et de montrer mon allégresse aux personnes qui m'entouraient. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être heureuse. J'entendis quelqu'un appeler Jack puis le père Noël, dit Nord, et arriver à toute vitesse devant eux. Les deux grandes ailes et les boucles blondes me permirent d'identifier le nouvel arrivant assez facilement.

-Moody est arrivée. Dit-il, essoufflé. Elle était folle de rage en apprenant la trahison de Mémoris et puis elle a fondue en larme.

-C'est assez habituel qu'elle soit comme ça... Commenta Nord. Les autres sont toujours là?

-Oui, enfin... Sab c'est endormit.

Jack pouffa et Chérub se tourna vers moi, tout sourire:

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux!

-Heu... Merci...

Nous partîmes en direction d'un ascenseur de bois qui nous emmena deux étages plus haut. Nord nous guida jusqu'à une petite salle (enfin, plus que la dernière) dans laquelle se trouvait des personnages encore plus étranges que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici. A commencer part un lapin géant se tenant sur ses pattes arrière, une femmes-oiseau multicolore virevoltant à travers la pièce, un drôle de bonhomme doré et brillant dormant sur un fauteuil et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux bouclés. Cette dernière était en train de pleurer en marmonnant des insultes à l'adresse de ce Mémoris avant de rire et de pleurer à nouveau. Le lapin réveilla le bonhomme qui se frotta les yeux et me regarda curieusement. Tous se calmèrent et regardèrent Nord avec la plus grande attention.

-Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Pitch est revenu, avec des alliés qui plus est. Dont un que l'on croyait être de notre côté. Sa trahison risque d'avoir les mêmes conséquences que lorsque les cauchemars avaient volés les dents des enfants.

La femme-oiseau se raidit. En faisant plus attention à elle, je remarquai des petites boules multicolores, des sortes de colibris. Malgré le fait que je ne comprenais rien à se qu'il racontait, je continuai d'écouter.

-Nous n'étions déjà pas nombreux, s'énerva la rousse, maintenant nous ne sommes plus que deux! Si je le retrouve, il aura de mes nouvelles!

-Ensuite, son autre alliée, en espérant qu'elle soit la dernière, est sans doute la plus redoutable: Mirror. Vous la connaissez, elle nous déteste du plus profond de son âme et risque d'être une ennemies de taille.

-Et qu'est-ce que la gamine a à voir là dedans? Questionna le lapin géant.

Je tiquai sur le mot « gamine » mais ne répliquai pas. Nord me jeta un coup d'œil, balaya l'assemblée du regard et répondit simplement:

-Pitch l'a marquée.

* * *

**... Me regardez pas comme ça je vous avez prévenu! Surtout que je vais pas pouvoir sortir chapitre 10 avant au moins une semaine vu que je part à Venise, si on prend la reprise des cours en compte ça fait une semaine de plus... Ouais donc d'ici deux semaines ^^  
Joker: Ouais! Deux semaines libérés de toi!  
Ah non mais tu viens avec moi hein! -_-"  
Joker: QUOI?!  
Bref, je voulais pas que Alexandra rencontre Nord et les autres de cette manière, mais j'avais pas d'autre solution et je me retrouve classée dans la catégorie "clichés"! Sinon, encore une nouvelle OC du nom de Moody qui dans ma tête ressemble à Mérida du film "Rebelle" (pour les cheveux en tout cas) et que j'adore parce qu'elle est complètement frappée :D  
Joker: Ouais comme toi quoi...  
Shut up please!  
Review?  
Joker: Nan, c'tait trop pourri commentez pas!  
Oh please! J'ai besoin de critiques pour avancer moi T_T  
Joker: Dans ton cas tu fais que reculer... ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Le chat

**Tadaaam! Je suis de retour de Venise avec un nouveau chapitre! En plus je suis allée à la Japan Expo Sud et devinez qui j'ai croisé?  
Joker: Ta gueule, on s'en fou!  
*l'ignore* Alors? Vous donnez votre langue au chat? Flash Unique! :D D'ailleurs Flash: On s'est grave éclaté vivement l'année prochaine! ;)  
Joker: Vous avez faillit violer un mec qui s'était cosplayé comme moi!  
*sifflote* Mais noooon :P  
Bref~ Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!  
_ps: Cher/Chère lecteur/lectrice anonyme, merci d'être venu lire! ça me fait chaud au coeur d'avoir un nouveau lecteur :D_  
Joker: La voilà qui fait des rimes... -_-"**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Le chat.**

Je regardai Nord sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Je sentit l'affolement qui s'abattit soudain sur le groupe d'esprits. La jeune rousse eut d'abord une expression horrifiée avant de se mettre à pleurer et rire en même temps. La femme aux plumes multicolores porta une main à sa bouche, très vite imitée par les petits oiseaux l'accompagnant. Le lapin tiqua, et resserra son emprise sur un boomerang qu'il faisait tournoyer quelques instants plus tôt et le bonhomme rond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Je ne savais plus où me mettre tant je me sentait exclue, bien que tout ceci me concerne.

Le père Noël s'adressa au petit homme doré:

-Sab, il faudrait absolument que tu examines ça et que tu nous dises s'il y a un moyen pour l'en débarrasser...

Le susnommé Sab hocha la tête, de haut en bas et fit apparaître une flèche pointée vers moi au dessus de lui. Jack me glissa à l'oreille:

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu soulèves ton t-shirt.

Je me retournai vers lui, le rouge aux joues et lui adressai un regard rempli de haine, auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.

-C'est pas comme s'il y avait grand chose à voir.

-Cessez donc vos chamailleries! S'impatienta la rousse, m'empêchant de répliquer.

Son changement d'émotion me surprit quelque peu, mais vue le nombre d'énergumènes présents dans cette salle je n'y prêtai pas plus attention. Je soulevai mon t-shirt juste assez pour voir la base de ma tâche de naissance, le bonhomme s'approcha et regarda la marque noire avec minutie. Il fut interrompu dans son observation par un miaulement sonore qui fit régner le silence dans l'assemblée.

-Encore toi? M'énervai-je, voyant arriver le félin anorexique.

Il me jeta un regard blasé et avança jusqu'au père Noël qui le toisa avec plus de méfiance que de curiosité.

-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Nord, dit le chat, saches que je suis de votre côté. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous me rejetiez, mais écoutez moi, juste cette fois.

-Hors de question! S'écria le lapin géant. Tu es du côté de Pitch, pas moyen qu'on te fasse confiance ou qu'on écoute les sornettes que tu ai à nous dire!

-Toujours aussi soupçonneux Bunny? Je me rappelle que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de Jack Frost, quand il a était choisi par l'Homme de la Lune.

Bunny grogna mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Bien, reprit le matou, pour tout vous dire: J'ai cessé de servir Pitch depuis l'an dernier, peu avant son retour. Je n'étais bien sûr pas au courant de ce qu'il préparait.

-_Bien sûr_... Maugréa le rongeur géant. Ou veux tu en venir?

-Sois patient, mon lapin, j'allais en parler.

Jack et moi pouffâmes de rire à l'entente du sobriquet donné à Bunny. Ce dernier serra la dents et se retînt de répliquer.

-Je ne suis donc plus au service de Pitch depuis un an, mais je crois qu'il ignore ma trahison, ce qui pourrait faire de moi un potentiel espion.

-Qui nous dit que tu n'ai pas déjà le sien?! S'emporta la lunatique.

-Rien. Mais je suis le seul moyen que vous ayez pour vous renseigner sur ses desseins. Je me trompe?

Tous restèrent silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Chérub fût le premier à prendre la parole:

-Moi je te ferais confiance. Moody, avant que tu ne t'énerves inutilement: Je peux voir la pureté dans le cœur des gens. Et aussi horrible soit son passé, il n'a aucune mauvaises intentions à présent.

La rouquine se renfrogna et lui tira la langue, sous le regard amusé de Cupidon.

-Tu ne t'es jamais trompé Chérub, dit la femme-oiseau, j'espère seulement que l'on ne se trompe pas de chemin.

Je me rappelai que c'était ce matou qui m'avais permit de retrouver Chloé alors qu'elle s'était faite agressée part Brandon et sa clic. J'hésitai un instant et soupirai.

-Je... Je te fais confiance aussi.

À ma grande surprise, le chat ricana.

-Un problème? Questionnai-je.

-Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure.

Sab réfléchit encore quelques secondes et fit apparaître un cercle lumineux au dessus de sa tête suivit d'une nouvelle flèche, désignant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

-L'Homme de la Lune? Saperlipopof, Sab! S'exclama Nord. Tu as raison!

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais à la salle du globe. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, avertissez les yétis à l'entrée.

-Il ne se passera rien Nord... Le rassura la fée.

Une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte, le chat se tourna vers Chérub et le remercia d'un regard. Il y répondit par un petit sourire. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Moody ne le brise:

-Je ne me suis pas présenté (elle ria) Moody, esprit de Émotions et aussi l'une gardienne de la personnalité.

-Une seconde... De la personnalité? Répéta Jack. Il existe plusieurs sortes de gardiens?

-Mais bien sûr! Répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Tu l'ignorais?

-Si je le savais je n'aurais pas posé la question...

Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-On va tout reprendre depuis le début: Il existe beaucoup d'esprit dans le monde, il y en a presque pour tout. Certain d'entre eux sont classés en différentes « catégories » si je puis dire. Les gardiens de l'enfance: Lapin de Pâque, Fée des Dents, Marchant de Sable on les connaît.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la femme ailé, c'est ça alors la fée des dents? Elle est magnifique, rien à voir avec les lutins que j'imaginais étant gamine...

-Ensuite, il y a les gardiens de la personnalité, Chérub et moi puisque Mémoris c'est fait la belle. Nous forgeons un caractère aux enfants devenus grands et même parfois à certains adultes.

Certaines choses me parurent plus clairs avec quelques explications, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir finit:

-Viennent ensuite les Phénix qui sont aussi appelés les gardiens des Saisons, dont tu aurais pu faire partit Jack. Et pour finir, les esprits les plus puissants et importants: Les Sources alias Gardiens de la Vie et de la Mort, qui comme leur noms l'indique s'occupe du début et de la fin de l'existence humaine. Ceci éclaire-t-il ta lanterne mon cher Jack?

Il sembla être perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants puis secoua la tête et répondit précipitamment:

-Heu... Oui oui, bien entendu! Merci...

Je devais lui ressembler quand Nord nous parlait tout à l'heure: Complètement déboussolée et l'impression de venir d'un autre monde. Ce qui était un peu le cas en ce qui me concerne.

-D'ailleurs, me rappelais-je, tu devais me dire quelque chose non, le matou?

Ce dernier acquiesça et se transforma en tornade de sable noir, comme à son habitude. Le sable disparût, un jeune homme se tenait devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres, la main dans l'une des poches de son jean troué et l'autre ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs faisant dégringoler les grains restés accrochés. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

-C... Christopher?!

* * *

**... Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je sais que vous me haïssez du plus profond de votre âme ^^ Vous êtes mignons :3  
Joker: T'en sais rien, tu les vois pas!  
Non, mais j'imagine! :D  
Ce chapitre vous à plus? Oui, non? Review?  
Bisous! ^^  
Joker: On en veut pas des tiens de "bisous"... Heurk...  
J't'emmerde! **


	11. Chapter 11: Retour

**Hey hey hey! ça faisait longtemps!  
Joker: Tu vas te faire assassiner ma vieille.  
Je pense aussi MAIS! Mais j'avais une TRÈS bonne raisons. Enfin plusieurs bonnes raisons. N°1: J'ai eu un rhume qui m'a défoncé ça mère tellement j'étais crevée. N°2: J'ai eu un bulletin pourri! Donc privée d'ordi (je suis sur l'un des PC de mon collège là)... Et enfin n°3: J'ai mon brevet blanc la semaine prochaine donc si je l'ai pas je peut dire adieu à ma seconde générale et la classe de cinéma audiovisuelle (mon rêve T_T) Donc voilà.  
Joker: j'espère pour toi que ça suffira parce que déjà que le chapitre et pourri (comme les autres) t'as mit trois plombes à le sortir.  
Je saiiiis T_T Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse à votre lecture! On se retrouve plus bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Retour.**

-C... Christopher?!

Il eut un petit rire.

-Tu verrais ta tête! Se moqua-t-il.

-Ne change pas de sujet! Tu comptais m'avouer ça quand?

-Hm... à la base je ne devais rien te dire, mais ça m'attristait de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Et puis, le jour ou j'ai fait fuir les cauchemars aurait dût te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-... Bon, d'accord j'ai été idiote. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi me le dire maintenant?

-Je te l'ai dis, ça m'attristait. Répéta-t-il.

_Menteur..._ Pensais-je.

Je décida cependant d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Très bien, si c'est ça, je te pardonne.

Autours de nous, les esprits écoutaient la conversation avec attention, même Bunny avait cessé de faire tournoyer son boomerang.

-Donc... Commença Moody. Vous vous connaissez... D'où exactement?

-Du lycée, répondis-je, je croyais que c'était juste un élève populaire. Enfin... Il a quand même était très gentils avec moi, contrairement aux autres.

-Pour être honnête, j'essayais d'éloigner Mirror de toi.  
-Je n'ai rien remarqué...

-C'était le but. Dit-il, tout sourire.

Le lapin géant coupa court à notre discutions:

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu as décidé de changer de camp! Les plans de Pitch ne peuvent pas en être la seule raison!

Christopher se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-C'est... C'est un peu plus compliqué, en fait-

La grande fenêtre explosa, projetant des morceaux de verre partout dans la pièce. Personne ne pût dire quoi que ce soit car déjà, des chevaux noirs envahissaient la salle. Deux d'entre eux bloquèrent la porte, les autres essayaient d'attaquer les esprits. Ces derniers se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, détruisant les cauchemars qui passaient près d'eux. Je remarqua qu'ils s'étaient regroupés près de Sab, sans doute est-ce le plus vulnérable.

Dans le brouhaha, j'entendis un ''boum'' provenant de la porte, elle fut fracassée par trois yétis et Nord, à présent armé de sabre aux lames tranchantes.

Tout allai si vite, d'un côté Jack et Christopher combattant côte à côte, à l'opposé, les autres esprits détruisant les cauchemars. Et au milieu de tout ça, moi, seule, alors que des chevaux noirs commencent à m'approcher dangereusement. Ils furent décimer par l'esprit de l'hiver et Christopher, une boule lumineuse dans la main gauche.

-Tiens donc. Dit une voix, interrompant le combat.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

-Mon petit cauchemars préféré serait donc un traître ? Questionna le croquemitaine à l'adresse de Christopher.

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à l'être maléfique qui y répondit par un sourire mauvais.

-Ils sont mignons ! Fit la double voix de Mirror. Croire que l'on pourra nous battre avec quelques armes est bien naïf...

Derrière les deux esprits ténébreux se tenait le vieil homme -Mémoris je crois- qui regardait la scène avec un mélange de patience et d'épuisement. À la vue du vieillard, la réaction de Chérub et Moody ne se fit pas attendre : Dans un hurlement de haine, ils se jetèrent vers lui mais se firent arrêter par une sorte de mur invisible.

-Mémoris ! S'énerva Cupidon, rouge de colère. Enflure ! Comment as tu pu nous trahir ?!

La rousse enchaîna :

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu hurlera à t'en arracher les cordes vocales et appellera même ta mère en chialant comme une fontaine !

Pitch eut un rire sarcastique en voyant les deux s'énerver. Mémoris ne cilla pas et garda un visage inexpressif. Ce qui ne fit qu'enrager encore plus Chérub et Moody, qui pourtant n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Fulminant silencieusement, lâchant un grognement de temps à autre.

-Va-t-en d'ici Pitch ! Ordonna Nord, pointant ses sabres vers lui. Nous t'avons battu une fois, nous pourrons recommencer !

-Je demande démonstration. Mais pour l'instant je ne cherche pas l'affrontement.

-Alors pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?

-Un petit avertissement pour ma chère Alexandra. Sourit-il.

Je leva les yeux et le défia du regard. Joie, haine, désir... C'est ce que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux ambrés, et pourtant je décelai autre chose... De la tristesse ?

-Un avertissement ? Répétais-je. C'est à dire ?

-Rien de bien grave... Seulement... Ton amie, -Chloé c'est ça ?- risquerait de souffrir de ton hostilité à mon égard.

Mon cœur se resserra. Non... Tout... Tout mais pas elle.

-Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses paroles ! Me lança Bunny. Il ne pourra rien faire !

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua le maître des cauchemars, d'ailleurs, Mirror est déjà en route.

Il passa une main au travers de l'esprit qui se dissolu.

-Comment as tu-

-Une illusion. Allons Alexandra, elle est l'esprit des mirages, n'oublies pas.

-Vous êtes vraiment un...

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec rapidité.

-J'ai aussi le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Viens avec moi, et il ne lui arrivera rien.

J'entendis Fée et Bunny me dire de refuser, qu'ils protégeraient Chloé, Nord me jurer qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Mais que valait leurs paroles ? Aussi décidai-je de les ignorer. Me redressant et faisant face au croquemitaine, je dis d'une voix sombre :

-C'est d'accord.

Alors que je m'avançai, Jack me retînt par le bras. Il plongea son regard bleu dans le mien. Il était inquiet et ça se sentait.

-Je t'en pris, n'y va pas ! Tu ne sais pas se qu'il pourrait te faire !

-C'est mon choix, et ni toi, ni les autres ne m'en empêcherons. Est-ce clair ?

Il sembla déstabilisé mais ne lâcha pas mon bras pour autant. Je m'arrachai de son emprise d'un mouvement d'épaule et regardai chacun des gardiens d'enfance et de personnalité.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard de Jack, tandis que dans mon dos, le rire glacial de Pitch résonnait.

-Allons Nord, je ne fait rien de mal, puisqu'elle n'est pas contre.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Le contact était aussi froid qu'avec l'esprit de l'hiver, mais un je ne sais quoi en plus me mettait mal à l'aise. A ce moment là, mon courage, ma haine et tout mes autres sentiments furent balayer, comme poussière sur le sol, ne laissant place qu'à la peur. Pourtant, au creux de ma poitrine, un éclat de lumière semblable à la flamme d'une bougie perça l'obscurité que l'angoisse avait créé en moi. Mais je tenu bon et ne cédai pas à l'envie d'appeler à l'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal. souffla le Père Noël, d'un air grave.

-Ou tu le paiera, enflure ! Ajoute Moody, rouge de colère.

Je le sentit sourire derrière moi.

-Aucun risque.

Et tout devint noir et glacé.Plus de gardiens, plus de couleurs. Juste cette sensation d'oppression que j'avais ressentit la première fois que j'étais venu ici. Retour à la case départ. Me voilà de nouveau dans l'entre du croquemitaine.

-Bien, dis-je une fois que le sable noir disparût, qu'attendez vous de moi ?

J'essayai d'aborder un ton décontracté, mais à l'intérieur j'étais morte de peur.

Ce ne fût pas Pitch qui me répondit mais Mémoris :

-Que tu te souviennes.

Il fit une pose et reprit dans un soupire.

-Que tu te souviennes de cette nuit il y a dix ans.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Alors c'est tout ? Mon passé va m'être révélé par un groupe de fous furieux aux pouvoirs étranges ? Non, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

-D'où connaîtriez vous mes souvenirs oubliés ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me raconter des conneries ?

Pitch ricana et ,sans que je ne remarque quoi que ce soit, apparût derrière moi, m'attrapa la tête de ses deux mains et la mit en direction du vieillard.

-Simplement parce que c'est lui qui te les a effacés.

* * *

**... ça sert à rien de me regarder comme ça! **  
**Joker: Je l'avais dit que c'était pourri hein.  
Oh toi ça va! Bref, avant de vous laisser je vous laisse le lien de la bande annonce de la fanfic que j'ai fait il y a quelque temps: ht*tp:*/*/ww*w.*you*tube.c*om/*w*atc*h?v=*W*eU*Z9_*I7*v*Zk [suffit d'enlever les étoiles ^^ ] et je vous laisse poster une review pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas :)  
Bye!  
Joker: Allez enfin on s'casse...  
TAIS TOI!**


	12. Chapter 12: Révélations

**Tadaaaam! Nouveau chapitre! :D  
Joker: Et merde...  
*le regarde* ... *l'attache et le lui scotch la bouche* Parfait! Donc nouveau chapitre qui comme son nom l'indique révélera un partie de l'intrigue!  
Joker: MMPH MMPH MMMMMMMPH!  
Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture (d'ailleurs ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres j'ai l'impression)!  
Joker: Hum mmph hum...  
ps: Un gros passage est narré d'un point de vue omniscient. Pas de panique, c'est en italique. **

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations.**

Je n'eu aucune réaction. Peut-être que je m'attendais à cette réponse. Ma vie est devenue tellement bizarre ces derniers temps.

Tandis que je le regardais, Mémoris approcha son étrange bâton vers mon visage et murmura :

-Ainsi le voile sera levé.

Et un éclair bleu me brouilla la vue.

**OOO**

_-Papa ! Tu me racontes une histoire ? Demanda la petite aux cheveux blonds._

_-Bien sûr ma puce... Laquelle je te raconte ?  
Il commença à farfouiller dans les livres pour enfants rangés sur l'étagère. _

_-Pas ceux là ! Tu me les as tous lu déjà ! _

_Le père sourit et vînt s'asseoir à côté de sa fille, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, malgré son couinement de protestation. _

_-Connais tu le croquemitaine ? Questionna-t-il, d'une voix mystérieuse. _

_-Bah oui, c'est un méchant monsieur qui fait peur aux enfants. _

_-Haha ! Oui, mais son histoire n'est pas aussi simple. Il y a longtemps, le croquemitaine était un homme tout à fait ordinaire. Il était grand, pâle et avait de grands yeux dorés !_

_-Dorés comme les yeux de mes poneys ?_

_Il pouffa de rire._

_-Oui... Comme tes poneys. Il était gardien de prison, et avait une petite fille. Mais un jour, elle mourut d'une grave maladie que beaucoup de gens attrapaient à l'époque : La peste noire. _

_Il jeta un œil à la petite, qui écoutait l'histoire d'une oreille attentive. _

_-Il continua cependant son métier de gardien. L'année suivante, l'un des prisonniers enfermé depuis trois ans décida de s'évader. Connaissant la triste vie du gardien, il décida de s'en servir. Il imita la voix de la petite fille._

_Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait plus intensément, attendant la suite._

_-Croyant qu'elle était revenue à la vie, il se précipita vers la cellule. Le prisonnier, tapit dans l'ombre, l'appela. Dès que le gardien y fut entré, il l'attrapa et le tua. _

_L'enfant gémit de frayeur, mettant ces deux mains sur sa bouche. _

_-Depuis, il punit les gens mauvais en leur montrant leurs plus grandes peurs et il se fit appeler Pitch Black, le croquemitaine. Acheva le père, fière de son récit._

_-C... C'est triste comme histoire... Dit sa fille, la voix tremblante. _

_-Tu sais, peu d'enfants croient en lui. Il serait sans doute content que tu y crois toi._

_Elle se redressa et serra ses petits poing sur sa poitrine._

_-J'y croirais ! _

_Elle se rassit et s'installa sous les couvertures. _

_-Bonne nuit papa. _

_-Bonne nuit Alexandra. Répondit l'homme en lui embrassant le front. Ah ! J'allais oublier ! _

_Il attrapa un paquet cadeau au dessus de l'une des étagères._

_-Bon anniversaire ma puce. _

_-Mais... C'est demain._

_-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là avant demain soir. Je suis en service. _

_-Oh, d'accord. Dit-elle, avant de déchirer l'emballage._

_Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une jolie poupée de porcelaine aux longues boucle brune et aux grands yeux verts._

_-Qu'elle est jolie ! S'émerveilla-t-elle. Merci beaucoup papa ! _

_-Prends en soin d'accord ? _

_-Promis ! _

_Le lendemain soir, tandis que l'enfant s'amusait avec ces nouveaux jouets, on frappa à la porte. Sa mère alla ouvrir. Deux officiers de polices se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce fut un choc pour la mère, qui comprit immédiatement la raison de leur venue. Des gouttes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et elle fondit en larmes. Le plus grand des deux policiers lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes tandis que la petite fille arrivait, alarmée par les pleurs de sa mère._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? _

_-Rien Alexandra, retourne jouer au salon... _

_Elle reconnut l'un des deux officier._

_-Mr Thompson... Pourquoi il est pas là papa ? Il devait rentrer ce soir._

_L'homme barbu posa un genou à terre et regarda la gamine droit dans les yeux._

_-Ton papa... Il est partit au ciel._

_-Mais il reviendra quand ? _

_Le policier chercha ses mots, mais ne les trouvant pas, il préféra garder le silence. Après quelques échanges, les deux policiers partirent, laissant la petite dans l'ignorance et la mère devant à présent porter ce lourd fardeau seule._

**OOO**

_-Brandon ! Cria la gamine blonde, au bord des larmes. Rends la moi !_

_Le garçon lui lança un sourire mauvais et jeta l'objet de convoitise -à savoir la poupée de porcelaine- à l'un de ses deux amis qui l'attrapa sans la moindre délicatesse._

_-T'es méchant Brandon ! Sanglota-t-elle._

_Une petite fille aux long cheveux bouclés déboula au milieu de la dispute et lança un regard noir au trois garçons._

_-Ça vous fait rire ? S'énerva cette dernière. _

_-Oh allez, dit Brandon, t'occupe pas de ce bébé et reste avec nous !_

_-Dans tes rêves, bande de débiles._

_-C'est celle qui dit qu'y est d'abord ! Répliqua l'un des deux autres._

_Chloé soupira et tendit la main face à elle._

_-Rendez moi cette poupée. _

_La réaction du leader ne se fit pas attendre : Il luit tira les cheveux avec force, la faisant couiner de douleur, avant de la plaquer sur le sol. _

_-Michael, occupe toi d'elle. Elle m'énerve._

_Le concerné acquiesça et maintînt la brune sur le sol, lui bloquant les bras et les jambes. Brandon quand à lui, se dirigea vers celui qui tenait encore la poupée et la lui prit des main. _

_-Maintenant si tu la veux ta poupée débile, va la chercher !_

_Et il la jeta vers la falaise. Elle tomba, par chance, entre deux branches d'un arbre ayant poussé à flan de la paroi rocheuse. La propriétaire de la poupée s'approcha du bord et commença à grimper à l'arbre._

_-Non Alexandra ! Hurla l'autre petite. _

_Elle parvînt à se libérer de son jeune agresseur mais trop tard : Son amie était sur un branche qui menaçait de céder à tout instant. _

_-Je vais chercher papa et maman ! Cria Chloé, avant de courir vers les habitations les plus proches._

_Les trois gamins se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Si on les trouvait là, ils seraient punis. Alors ils partirent eux aussi laissant Alexandra s'accrocher désespérément à la branche. À peine quelques secondes plus tard elle l'entendit craquer, gémissant de peur, elle resserra son emprise sur la branche, même si ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tomber. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis, tout se passa en un éclair : Une ombre noire, une sensation glacée. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était sur la terre ferme. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et ses yeux se figèrent sur une grande silhouette. Alexandra dû lever la tête pour voir qui il était. Un homme grand, à la peau pâle et aux yeux dorés. Elle écarquilla les siens et lui sourit._

_-Alors c'est toi le croquemitaine ? _

_Pitch la regarda étrangement, étonné qu'une enfant croit encore en lui et surtout qu'elle n'est pas peur. _

_-Dis, tu veux bien me donner ma poupée s'il te plaît ? _

_Il jeta un œil à la dite poupée, sourit doucement, puis la le lui tendit. À l'instant où ils allaient se toucher, une lumière argentée créa comme une barrière entre eux. Une voix forte et douce à la fois s'adressa au maître des cauchemars :_

_-Éloigne toi d'elle Pitch. Immédiatement. _

_L'Homme de la Lune. _

_-Mémoris, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
À l'entente de ce nom, le croquemitaine réagit au quart de tour. _

_-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Elle croit en moi ! _

_Le_ vieillard_ au costume gris et à la longue barbe blanche s'approcha de la blonde. Cette dernière observait cette étrange scène. _

_-Tu n'es pas là pour ça. Dit simplement la Lune._

_Mémoris s'approcha d'Alexandra, son bâton noueux pointé vers elle. La pierre brilla d'une étrange lueur bleutée et tout s'éteignit._

**OOO**

J'eus l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Essoufflée et avec une désagréable sensation à l'estomac. Ma vue était encore brouillée et mes oreilles sifflaient. Au bout de quelques instants, je parvînt à me calmer.  
Alors c'était ça ? Ça que j'avais oublié ? Mon père était mort, et ne nous avait pas abandonné comme ma mère l'avait prétendue. Et Pitch ne m'avais jamais voulu du mal...

-Mais alors pourquoi cette marque ? Demandai-je.

Il détourna son regard ambré du mien. Mémoris s'avança et prit la parole :

-Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de te faire croire en lui. Comme Frost s'était servit de ses flocons et vents glacés pendant trois-cents ans. J'ai dû effacer ta croyance en même temps que ta mémoire...

Je me passai une main sur le front. Pourquoi m'avoir fait oublier ça ? Pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait pas dit pour papa ? Tant de questions ce bousculaient dans ma tête.

Finalement, je m'avançai vers le croquemitaine et m'inclinai légèrement.

-Merci.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict?  
Joker: DE LA MERDE!  
Tiens tu t'es détaché toi?  
Joker: Ouais...  
Au faite! J'ai fait deux petits AMV (sur les cinq légendes bien sûr ;) ) et je vous invite à y jeter un p'tit coup d'oeil!**

**ht*tp*:/*/w*ww.*you*tub*e.c*om/*wa*tch*?v=*7UA*lLx*lpi*t8**

**ht*tp*:/*www*.y*o*utube*.co*m/*wa*tc*h?*v=y*YT*F*3J*DCA*b*k**

Voilà! Oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous avez aimez.  
Joker: Ou pas d'ailleurs  
Et sur ce je vous laisse! Prochain chapitre: ... Quand j'ai le temps x)  
Bis'


	13. Chapter 13: A la claire fontaine

**Hey hey hey! I'm Back!  
Joker: Pour notre plus grand malheur...  
Bref~ Nouveau chapitre qui pourrait presque ressembler à une histoire d'horreur (vous verrez à quel passage).  
Anecdote: J'ai vue _Les Profs_ au ciné' (deux fois). Conclusion? A voir pour se marrer un bon coup entre potes.  
**

**Bonne Lecture!  
PS: Encore merci au lecteur anonyme qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : A la claire fontaine.**

Hésitant, il s'approcha de moi et passa une main sur ma joue. A ce simple contact, quelque chose brilla sous mon t-shirt. Je l'attrapai et découvris une bille de sable reliée à mon cou par un fil doré, elle commençait à noircir à certains endroits. Je reconnu immédiatement l'œuvre du marchand de sable. C'était donc ça, cette sensation de chaleur au creux de ma poitrine...

-Ils vont débarquer. Souffla Pitch, dépité. Ah ! J'aurais dût m'y attendre ! Je me suis fait piéger comme un amateur !

Je ne comprends pas bien comment fonctionne ce pouvoir utilisé par Sab. Mais si j'ai bien compris quelque chose, c'est qu'il est devenu du sable de cauchemars quand le croquemitaine m'a touché. Si Pitch est aussi paniqué, c'est sans doute parce que le Marchand de Sable peut sentir la transformation de son pouvoir.  
Je regardai la bille à peine quelques secondes de plus et l'enfouis sous mon t-shirt.

-Alors je leur dirais. Je leur dirais que vous ne m'aviez rien fait. Peut importe ce qu'ils diront.

Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur (il me dépassait d'une tête) et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

-J'imagine qu'ils iront d'abord voir si Chloé va... Chloé !

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je regardais partout autour de moi, affolée. Mirror n'était pas revenue.

-Je croyais que que si je venais avec vous, elle ne lui ferait rien !

Il parut déstabilisé un court instant.

-Elle devait revenir...

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite ! Je jetais un regard déterminé à Pitch. Il comprit, m'attrapa la main et une tornade noire nous engloutit. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, j'étais dans les rues de Burguess, à quelques pâtés de maison de chez mon amie. Il faisait nuit, la pluie tombait et l'orage grondait. Le croquemitaine n'était plus là. Je couru comme jamais, ne tenant pas compte de mes jambes douloureuses, de mon point de côté, de mon cœur qui battait trop fort. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel. J'arrivai, les volets étaient fermés, pas de voiture. Pourtant la porte était grande ouverte. Je ne stoppai pas ma course et déboulai dans la maison avant de monter les escalier quatre à quatre. La chambre de Chloé était fermée à double tours, dedans, je l'entendai hurler. Mais elle n'était pas seule : Quelqu'un chantait une comptine... Avec ma voix...

_A la claire fontaine, _

_Ma Chloé va crever...  
Je l'ai trouvé si belle que, _

_je l'ai étranglée._

Je me jetais contre la porte, espérant la faire céder. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups... La quatrième fût la bonne et la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant voir un spectacle des plus affreux. Je me voyais en train d'étouffer ma meilleure amie. Elle hurlait, sans comprendre pourquoi je faisait ça.

_Sous six tonnes de terre,_

_Tu vas t'faire enterrer..._

_Dans le sombre cimetière,_

_Un corbeau croassait._

Non... Ce n'était pas moi.

Je bondis sur mon double et la plaquai au sol avant de lui décrocher un coup de poing dans la joue. Elle riposta d'une griffure sur mon œil, le sang m'aveugla, elle en profita pour m'envoyer son pied dans l'estomac, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mirror se releva et changea notre position, me mettant dos au sol. Elle mit ses mains sur ma gorge et serra. L'air commençait déjà à me manquer. Non... Non... ça ne se finira pas comme ça... Je lui saisis une poignée de cheveux et tirai dessus avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrêta pas.  
Soudain, elle lâcha prise, roulant sur le côté. J'inspirai un grand coup, tournai la tête vers l'esprit des Mirage et vit à côté d'elle un boomerang. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Mirror me jeta un regard noir et disparut.

-Alex ! Hurla Jack. Alex ! Tu m'entends ? Dis moi que tu m'entends je t'en pris !

Il me souleva la tête et je vis vaguement ses cheveux argentées et ses yeux bleus. Sur le lit, Chloé était inconsciente, mais sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement, signe qu'elle était en vie. Je soupirai de soulagement et m'évanouis.

**OOO**

J'ouvris les paupières et mis du temps à reconnaître le lieu où j'étais bien que j'y sois déjà venu. Ma gorge me brûlait, mais je n'en tînt pas compte. Il fallait que je vois si Chloé allait bien.

Je parcourus les nombreux couloirs, m'appuyant sur les murs pour m'empêcher de tomber. Un miaulement que je connaissais bien m'interpella. Je tournai la tête et vit Christopher sous sa forme féline me regarder la tête légèrement penchée le côté.

-Puis-je savoir où tu comptes te rendre dans ton état ? Demanda-t-il.

-A ton avis ? Je vais voir si Chloé va bien.

Il me doubla et s'assit devant moi.

-Elle survivra. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller.

-Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses. Lâchais-je en le déplaçant à l'aide de mon pied.

Il cracha de mécontentement tandis que je continuai d'avancer péniblement.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivai dans la salle du globe où les gardiens se disputaient à propos de je ne sais quoi. Le premier à me remarquer fut Sab qui me salua d'un geste de la main et me demanda, avec ses symboles bien entendu, si je me sentais mieux. J'acquiesçais avec un léger sourire. Aucun des quatre autres ne semblaient m'avoir remarquer, alors je fit signe à Sab d'approcher et lui murmura :

-Tu sais où est Chloé ?

Il fit apparaître une flèche au dessus de sa tête et m'indiqua un couloir sur la gauche, je le remerciai silencieusement et empruntai le couloir en question, Christopher sur les talons.

La chambre de Chloé fut facile à trouver, en effet : c'était la seule porte fermée. Je l'ouvrai doucement, de peur de la réveiller, et constatai que la lumière était allumée. Chloé était assise sur le lit, le visage sombre. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, ses yeux semblèrent se voiler.

-M'approche pas ! Me dit-elle, effrayée.

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Dégage ! Cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Ne comprenant pas, je m'avançai un peu.

-Mais Chloé... Tentais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est moi...

-Justement ! T'as essayé de me tuer espèce de malade !

Je regardai son cou et y vit de grosses marques rouges. Alors elle croyait vraiment que Mirror... C'était moi ?

-Écoutes... C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je... J'ai essayé de te sauver...

-En m'étouffant ?! Brillante idée ! Riposta-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et me lança un regard noir.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi. Jamais.

Elle me sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière moi. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge, et je me mit à pleurer alors que le chat noir vînt se frotter contre mes jambes.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Mauvais?  
Gros changement d'attitude venant de Chloé et avant que vous ne disiez qu'elle est méchante ou autre... Vous réagiriez comment si votre meilleure amie tentait de vous tuer par strangulation? Certes... C'était pas vraiment Alexandra mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait? Elle était déjà dans les vappes au moment où son amie est venue la sauver.  
Joker: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête?  
A toi de me le dire, t'y vis j'te signal.  
Joker: Je sais...  
Bon, avant de vous quitter je vous propose un petit FAQ (foire aux questions). Demandez moi n'importe quoi j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre!  
Joker: Genre combien on est dans sa tête... Le nombre d'années passées dans un asile... Etc...  
A la prochaine tout le monde ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Règlement de compte

**Hello! **  
**Joker: Aurevoir...  
Encore de mauvaise humeur toi... Bref~ Désolé de ma loooongue absence :/ J'ai eu le brevet et tout et tout donc pas vraiment le temps d'écrire grand chose... Bref n°2~ Le temps et venu de répondre aux questions!**

**_Avec qui elle va finir Alexandra ? Pitch ou Jack ? Est-ce qu'elle a une préférence ?_ (Flash Unique)**

**Putain tu me pose une colle dès le début... Bah... je le sais pas moi même en faite... J'adore la relation compliquée qu'elle a avec Pitch mais aussi l'agacement qu'elle ressent vis à vis de Jack. Donc pour faire simple: On verra comment évolue la suite :)**

_**Le jeux avec les dates et les acteurs, tu t'es arrangée pour être avec Jack hein? Avoue! **_**(Caro-hearts)**

**Merde grillée! Bon j'avoue ._.**

_**Et il va y avoir de la romance dans cette fic? **_**(Toujours Caro-Hearts :P )**

**Y en a déjà eu un chouilla avec Pitch, un tout petit peu hein, et bientôt avec Jack sans doute :)**

**_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? COMMENT T'AS PU T'ARRÊTER LA ?_ (Delph1762)**

**Comment j'ai pu? Je contrôle le clavier violà tout! :D MOUHAHAHAHA!  
Joker: Pitié faites la taire! **

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : règlement de compte.**

Christopher vînt se frotter à mes jambes alors que des larmes continuaient de me couler sur les joues. Pourquoi Chloé? Tu ne m'as pas vue battre Mirror? Pourtant j'ai...

-J'ai... Tout fait...

Un nouveau sanglot me secoua la voix et je pleurait de pus belle. Je sentit un vent glacé, et deux mains froides se poser sur mes épaules. J'osai à peine lever la tête pour voir Jack qui m'observait, sans un mot.

-Viens avec moi. Me souffla-t-il.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il me souleva doucement et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à son sweat, et le mouilla un peu à cause des larmes qui continuaient de couler. Il m'emmena dans la salle où se trouvaient les autres gardiens qui me lancèrent des regards désolé qui ne manquèrent pas de m'énerver. Mais la peine qui envahissait mon cœur m'empêchait d'éprouver une autre émotion que la tristesse. L'esprit de l'hiver me posa sur un fauteuil rouge alors que Nord se plaçait devant moi, visiblement décidé à m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Ce fut Bunny qui parla le premier:

-Voilà pourquoi l'on voulait t'empêcher de suivre ce... Cette asperge anorexique! Cet homme est un puis à ennuies!

Je réagit au quart de tour, bondissant du fauteuil et m'approchant du lapin, poings serrés.

-Laisses le en dehors de ça! Il n'a rien fait!

-Mis à part t'enlever et te menacer? T'appelles ça « ne rien faire »?

-Il avait ses raisons. Ripostais-je en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Fée s'interposa.

-Calmez vous deux! Bunny, elle n'a pas les idées claires... Laisse lui le temps de-

-Si! Si j'ai le idées claires! Foutez moi la paix à la fin?! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mes propres opinions des gens?

Elle resta bouche bée, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Le Marchand de Sable s'approcha et fit apparaître des symboles au dessus de sa tête: La silhouette du croquemitaine, suivit d'une flèche et d'un... Ange?

-Quoi? Manqua de s'étrangler Nord. Tu insinues que Pitch est devenu quelqu'un de... Bien?

Sab haussa les épaules, signe que ce n'était qu'une suggestion, il m'adressa cependant un petit clin d'œil, auquel je répondit par un sourire de remerciement.

-... Bref! Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Comme tu as put le constater, ton amie -Chloé c'est ça?- est quelque peut... Agressive. Christopher a essayé de lui parler avant toi car il est le seul qu'elle peut voir, mais elle n'a rien voulut entendre et a essayée de le frapper.

Je n'imagine pas ma meilleure amie faire ça. Je l'a connais depuis toujours et jamais, même après la tentative de viol de Branson, je ne l'ai vu dans un état pareil. Mirror, je le jure sur ma vie, tu paiera. Pour tout.

-J'ai... Essayé de lui parler aussi. Elle n'a rien voulut entendre et m'a sortie de la chambre. C'est... Compréhensible... Je crois. Hésitais-je.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Jack sautillait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, Fée se lissait les plumes alors que Bunny faisait tournoyer son boomerang avec un air mi-agacé mi-stressé. Seul le Père Noël et Sab semblait parvenir à garder les idées claires. Christopher, qui avait reprit sa forme humaine, faisait passer du sable noir entre ses doigts d'un air dubitatif.

-Alexandra, j'aimerais tout de même savoir, pourquoi tu es revenu sur ton jugement, à propos de Pitch. Me dit-il.

Je cherchai mes mots. Puis-je leur faire confiance ?

-Je... Enfin... C'est compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi mauvais que vous le prétendez.

Je percevais dans le regard du brun une étincelle, comme s'il savait que c'était le cas, ou du moins, qu'il s'en doutait.

-Et... Il m'a aidé à retourner chez Chloé. Et...

J'hésitai à leur raconter. Qui croiraient-ils ? Leur ennemi juré et une adolescente qui n'avait fait que leur être désagréable ? Ou l'Homme de la Lune qui semblait être pour eux une sorte de dieu possédant tout les pouvoirs ? Le choix paraissait évident, alors je préférai me taire.

-Et il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

-C'est un manipulateur ! Lança Bunny, empoignant son boomerang avec force.

-Silence ! Dit Nord calmement mais avec autorité. Écoute Alexandra, si l'Homme de la Lune nous a aidé à le vaincre l'année passée c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est un esprit très dangereux.

Je restai muette. Rien à faire, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Même si Sab semblait revoir son jugement tout comme Jack, ils ne semblaient pas disposer à se ranger aux côtés du croquemitaine. Jack et Christopher se consultèrent rapidement du regard.

-Alex', on va d'abord essayer de ramener Chloé à la raison. Ensuite... On verra...

J'acquiesçai et lui et Jack m'accompagnèrent devant la porte de bois sombre. Ils me proposèrent d'entrer avec moi, mais je refusai, et pénétrai dans la pièce, seule.

Chloé était tapie dans l'ombre, comme si elle guettait le danger. Dès que je refermai la porte, elle recula un peu plus.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester loin de moi. Lança-t-elle, farouche.

Je ne répondit pas et m'essayai à quelques mètres d'elle, le plus doucement possible. A ma grande surprise, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi d'un pas chancelant. Elle s'arrêta, j'entendais sa respiration, nerveuse. Puis d'un seul coup, elle bondit sur moi et me colla un gifle sur la joue, une seconde. Je bloquai sa main avant la troisième.

-Va-t-en ! Fiche le camps ! Me hurla-t-elle.

Elle libéra son poignet et me frappa de toute sa faible force. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas exploser à mon tour.

-Écoute moi ! Ordonnais-je, un peu trop durement en lui bloquant les mains.

Elle se débattit quelques secondes, puis, se détendit et devînt aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Chloé s'effondra sur moi, en larme. Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge quand je me releva et la serra contre moi.

-Alex... Alex je t'en pris... Dis moi que je fais un cauchemars et que je vais me réveiller...

-Chloé, écoute moi maintenant. Ce que tu as vécu est bien réel, mais ce n'était en aucun cas moi qui tentais de te tuer.

Elle recula et plongea ses yeux vers dans les miens.

-Alors qui ?

Elle doutait de moi, je le sentait. Avant que je ne répondre, un filet de lumière pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Je vis Jack et Christopher entrer, bien sûre, Chloé ne vit que le brun. Il parla le premier :

-Chloé, tu ne crois plus au Père Noël n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Non... Depuis longtemps...

-Voilà qui nous complique la tâche. Bon, on va faire simple. Tu n'es ni chez toi, ni chez Alexandra, ni chez quiconque autre personne que tu puisse connaître de ta vie de tous les jours. Tu es au Pôle Nord.

-Pardon ?

Elle recula encore, je remarquais qu'elle se pinçait le bras, persuadée de rêver.

-Un esprit m'accompagne d'ailleurs. Jack Frost. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Mon... Mon frère m'en a parlé oui... Mais... Quel rapport ? C'est qu'une histoire pour gamin... Merde ! J'aimerais savoir ce que je fous ici !

Jack tiqua lorsqu'elle le traita « d'histoire pour gamin » et matérialisa une boule de neige dans sa main droite.

-Oh non Jack... Soufflais-je.

Il m'ignora et lança la sphère glacée dans le visage de mon amie qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise, alors que des étincelles bleues passèrent devant ses yeux. Ses derniers s'agrandirent d'un coup.

-T'es... T'es qui toi ? S'étrangla-t-elle en regardant l'esprit de l'hiver.

Il se courba légèrement, faisant la révérence, puis leva la tête avec un sourire taquin.

-Jack Frost, pour vous servir.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, désolé de vous servir cette merde sur plateau d'argent (s'il vous plaît) mais j'avais un léger manque d'inspi' ces derniers et pis j'étais stressée par le brevet toussa toussa... Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait une petite vidéo :P  
ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*o*ut*ub*e.*co*m/*wa*tc*h?*v=*Ud*hi*SJ*_u*av*A*  
**

**Tout les gens de ma tête et moi même nous excusons pour cette merde. Cordialement.  
Joker: Non moi j'm'en fout...  
**


	15. Chapter 15: l'histoire se répète

_**Voilà enfin ce putain de 15ème chapitre! Désolé de la loooongue attente mais j'étais aux Etats-Unis depuis trois semaines et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit :/  
Joker: Trois semaines en Californie et Harizona... ça fait du biiieeeen!  
Et ça te rends de meilleure humeur! On ira plus souvent en vacance hein...  
Joker: Ouiii! :D  
Donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre... Bonne lecture!  
Ps: Les passages en italique sont d'un autre point de vue. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'histoire se répète.**

Je la vit se pincer le bras de nouveau. Puis, elle eut comme un sursaut, un déclic. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, et se releva, toute chancelante.  
-Jamie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et Sophie ? Papa et maman ? Où sont-ils ?  
Je mit quelques secondes à recevoir les informations et les comprendre tant les évènements s'enchaînaient vite. Mais elle avait raison et je m'en rendait compte à présent : Quand j'étais arrivé chez elle la veille, la maison était vide. Aucune trace du reste de la famille Bennett. Je sentait mon cœur battre plus vite en même temps que mon stress s'intensifiait.  
-Calme toi Chloé. Dit Christopher d'une voix calme. Paniquer n'arrangera en rien la situation. D'abord, te rappelles tu des évènements survenus avant ton agression.  
Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois, signe d'une frayeur évidente, et fit les cents pas. Elle respirait par la bouche, les dents serrées. D'un coup elle se figea, ses yeux retrouvant quelques secondes leur éclats de joie avant de disparaître presque instantanément.  
-Ils étaient partit à la patinoire... Papa et maman ont emmenée Jamie et Sophie à la patinoire pour la soirée.  
Chloé soupira de soulagement. Soulagement qui ne dura que peu de temps.  
-Ils vont me chercher ! Il faut que je retourne chez moi... Alex aussi... Sa mère...  
Elle s'embrouillait mais avait pensée à la personne qui devait le plus s'inquiéter pour moi, même si je n'étais pas en très bons thermes avec. Ma mère. Ces histoires devaient cesser. Nous devions retrouver une vie normale sans magie ni immortels. Alors, sans même consulter Jack, Christopher ou un quelconque autre esprit, nous décidâmes, simplement en se regardant dans les yeux, de retourner chez nous. Dans le vrai monde.  
Ce fut Jack qui s'occupa de parler à Nord et aux autres. Après quelques minutes à l'attendre avec Chloé et Christopher, j'entendis des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Les gardiens déboulèrent sans que mon amie ne puisse les voir et Sab se chargea de l'endormir grâce à son sable. C'est mieux ainsi, je pourrai toujours lui faire croire qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. Jack m'aida à la porter et le Père Noël m'ouvrit un portail à l'aide d'une boule à neige, au travers duquel je pouvais voir une image floue et ondulée de la chambre de mon amie.  
-Sers toi de ça pour retourner chez toi pour éviter que l'on te pose des questions. Me confia Nord en me tendant une autre boule à neige. Il te suffit de penser à l'endroit où tu souhaites de rendre et de jeter la boule au sol.  
Il hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter, hésitant :  
-Et... Si tu as besoin de nous-  
-Ça ira. Le coupais-je. Merci.  
Chloé sur le dos, j'adressai un dernier regard d'adieu aux gardiens et Christopher avant de traverser l'étrange porte d'où s'échappait un flux permanent d'énergie que je pourrai aujourd'hui qualifier de « magique ». En une fraction de seconde, nous étions dans sa chambre. Je regardai derrière moi, le portail avait disparut, ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié.  
La pièce était un véritable champ de bataille, sans doute dût à mon... « affrontement » avec l'esprit des mirages. Je déposai Chloé sur son lit et rangeai rapidement le désordre apparent avant de regarder l'heure et la date sur le réveil. Samedi, 9h30. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que nous n'étions restées qu'une nuit au Pôle, et qu'il était encore tôt. Avec de la chance, les Bennett n'avaient pas remarqués l'absence de leur fille ainée. Je tendis l'oreille. La télé... Jamie jouant dans sa chambre... Tout semblait normal. Pas d'affolement. Je soupirai à nouveau. Tout était enfin terminé.

_« Alexandra Eastwood...  
Née un lundi...  
Baptisée un mardi...  
Pourchassée un mercredi...  
Marquée un jeudi...  
Sauvée un vendredi...  
Tuée un samedi...  
Enterrée un dimanche..._

_Ainsi fini la vie d'Alexandra Eastwood... »_

_Une femme maigre et vêtue de vêtements sales et déchirés montait avec difficulté une pente menant à un sentier en chantonnant une vieille comptine anglaise dont elle avait modifiée les paroles. Ses cheveux étaient sales, désordonnés. Ses yeux noirs cernés, ses lèvres gercées et ses joues creusée. Si quelqu'un était passé près d'elle, il aurait ressentit un immense malaise, une peur sans égale. Cette femme dégageait un sentiment de haine et de colère si puissant que quiconque aurait sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elle était seule. Seule quand elle atteignit le sommet de la pente. Seule quand elle avança, chancelante, sur le sentier qui rejoignait l'autoroute._

De retour chez moi, je constatai que ma mère n'était pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit inquiète pour moi. Elle doit sans doute être chez un de ses clients...  
Je retournai dans ma chambre après avoir avalé un morceau de pain, et entreprit de retrouver des vieux trucs qui jusqu'à présent étaient enfouis dans un coin bien éloigné de mon esprit. J'ouvrai les cartons au fond de mon armoire et trouvait les objets tant convoités : De vieux albums photos que ma mère avait faillit bruler avant de se résigner, l'insigne de policier de mon père, et la vieille poupée de porcelaine.  
Sur les photos, je me découvrais une mère heureuse, souriante... Attentionnée même. Le contraire de celle qui vivait avec moi aujourd'hui. Et mon père... Il était comme dans les souvenirs que je venais de retrouver : Enjoué, taquin, riant aux éclats. Physiquement, c'était bien à lui que je ressemblait le plus. Mêmes yeux verts, mêmes cheveux, même nez en trompette. J'étais fière d'être comme lui. Peut-être que je ne l'avais que peu connu, mais il était mort en héros, ça le rendait un peu légendaire à mes yeux.  
« Légendaire »... Je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans la gorge en pensant aux esprits. J'avais du regret, c'est vrai. Ils avaient tentés de m'aider par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables... Et je les avais envoyé bouler sans même les remercier.  
Je secouai la tête, chassant ces pensées de mon esprit. Je m'étais promis de ne plus entendre parler d'eux et voilà que je me mettais à... à les regretter.  
J'attrapai l'insigne de mon père, elle était un peu rayée mais scintillait toujours. Dessus était gravé « Agent Eastwood William. ». Alors c'était son prénom ? Ça pourrait paraître ridicule que je ne le connaisse pas mais... Lui ne me l'avait sans doute jamais dit et ma mère l'appelait toujours « ton père ». Je glissai le petit morceau de métal dans la poche de ma veste et prit la poupée. Ses cheveux n'était plus aussi soyeux qu'à l'époque, ils étaient emmêlés, son visage était brisé au niveau du menton et du front et ses joues autrefois roses avaient perdues leur couleur. Malgré son état déplorable, j'eus un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Triste et heureuse. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais être à ce moment précis. Je sentais une présence dans ma chambre, une présence qui me fit frissonner de frayeur sans que je me contrôle vraiment. Je ne me sentais pourtant pas menacée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille quand à la personne présente chez moi.  
-J'ai rompu tous contact avec les esprits vous savez. Lui dis-je. Même si je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir... « rendu » mes souvenirs, c'est valable pour vous aussi.  
-Tu joues du piano ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire.  
J'entendis deux notes graves dans mon dos.  
-Un peu.  
-Alors pourrais tu jouer ? Avant que l'on ne se dise adieu.  
Je me relevai et m'assit sur le petit fauteuil en face du clavier.  
-Vous avez une préférence ? Lui demandais-je, me tournant vers lui.  
Il se tenait un peu reculé, dans un coin sombre de ma chambre. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation. De nouveau face au clavier, je réfléchie un instant avant de poser mes doigts sur les touches et de commencer une mélodie à la fois joyeuse et mélancolique. Étrangement, seules deux personnes emplirent mon esprit, deux hommes qui m'avaient tout deux aidés à leur manière, sans que je ne les ai réellement remercié pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. L'un était ici avec moi, l'autre devait toujours se trouver au Pôle... _**(NDA : « Comptine d'un autre été »)**_

_Elle était à une heure de voiture de Burgess. Pourquoi était elle si éloignée ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cette état ? On ne savait rien. Un immense camion s'arrêta quelques mètres devant elle. La femme s'avança lentement et le chauffeur baissa sa vitre.  
-M'dame ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'vous emmène ?  
Elle ne dit rien, passa une main sous son t-shirt déchiré et en sortit un gros objet métallique qu'elle pointa sur le front du camionneur avant d'appuyer sur la détente. La balle lui traversa le crane, rependant du sang et des morceaux de cervelle sur toute la banquette avant du camion. Elle ouvrit la porte et le corps de l'homme tomba mollement sur la route, tel une poupée de chiffon. Elle grimpa dans le véhicule et continua d'avancer sur la longue route menant à Burguess, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
-Tu vas payer sale gosse... De t'en être prise à moi... L'esprit des mirages... Oh oui tu vas payer..._

Je terminai la mélodie en même temps que la porte d'entrée claqua. Je constatai sans grande surprise que Pitch avait disparut et j'eus un pincement au cœur.  
-Alexandra ? Demanda la voix de ma mère au rez-de-chaussé. Tu es rentrée ?  
Je descendais et la vit dans la cuisine, folle d'inquiétude. Elle me serra dans ses bras dans un élan de tendresse auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas.  
-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai eu peur... Pendant deux jours tu n'avais plus donné de nouvelle... Et là enfin...  
-J'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Mentais-je. J'ai dormis chez une amie. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue.  
Je m'extirpai de son emprise, peu habituée à tant... Tant d'amour.  
-Ça ne fait rien, tu es enfin là. Écoutes Alexandra, j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et... Je pense que tu devrais connaître la vérité à propos de ton père. Vois tu... Il ne nous a jamais abandonnées et-  
-Inutile. La coupais-je. Je connais la vérité maman.  
Elle resta de marbre, me fixant sans vraiment me voir.  
-Oh... Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Mais merci. Je suis contente que tu es souhaité me le dire.  
Ma mère tentait de se faire pardonner, elle se sentait coupable de ma disparition de deux jours, qu'elle avait dût prendre pour une fugue. Ça faisait bizarre... J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver... Quelle égoïste je fais.  
On sonna à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Jamie et Chloé se tenait sur le porche et semblaient tout deux très inquiets. Mon amie n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir des événements de la veille ce qui me soulagea plus qu'autre chose.  
-Salut Jamie, salut Chloé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Oui, commença Jamie, c'est Sophie. Elle est sortie jouer dehors il y a une heure et... Elle est introuvable. On a cherché dans tout le quartier.  
-Je vais vous aider... Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Maman ! Je sort ! Si je suis trop longue ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner !  
Elle me répondit par un vague « ok » et je sortis de la maison en claquant la porte. Chloé décida que chacun partirai de son côté et que si, d'ici une heure, personne n'avait rien trouvé, on préviendrait la police. Je partis en direction du Sud alors que Chloé et son frère irait au Nord.

Après une quarantaine de minutes de recherche, j'étais prête à retourner au point de rendez vous, quand un cri strident résonna. On appelait à l'aide. Je couru dans la direction des hurlements, et constatai avec effroi que Sophie était bien là, accrochée à un arbre qui avait poussé à flanc de la falaise. La même scène que j'avais vécue il y a dix ans.

_Le camion fonçait dans les rues de la petite ville, manquant de renverser des passants et même d'autres véhicules. Le visage de Mirror était déformé par une expression de profonde perversité qui la rendait plus effrayante que d'habitude. De plus, son corps était en partie sous sa forme spectrale, alors que le reste était encore sous la forme de l'humaine osseuse, un véritable cauchemars._

-Bouge pas Sophie ! Je vais t'aider ! Surtout ne panique pas, ça va aller !  
C'était pourtant moi la plus paniquée ici. Je regardai autour de moi et vit une longue branche noueuse que je m'empressai de saisir et de tendre vers la petite.  
-Attrape ça ! Pas de mouvement brusque ok ? Garde une main bien accrochée à l'arbre.  
Elle hocha la tête, son visage trempé de larmes, et prit la branche de la main droite. L'arbre commençait à se déraciner, faisait grandir la panique de Sophie mais pas la mienne. Si je perdais le peu de sang froid qu'il me restait, s'en était fini de la petite.  
-Tu vas lâcher la branche de l'arbre à trois et je te ramènerai ici ok ?  
Elle acquiesça, tremblante de peur.  
-Un. Commençai-je en la tirant un peu plus. Deux... Trois !  
Je tirai d'un coup sec et elle atteint la terre ferme en même temps que l'arbre tombait dans le vide.  
-Elles sont là ! Cria la voix de Jamie dans mon dos.  
Je constatai que Jack était avec eux et que Chloé ne semblait pas le voir. Peu m'importait : Sophie était seine et sauve.

_Le véhicule fonçait en direction du sud.  
-Morte un samedi... Alexandra Eastwood... morte un samedi...  
Elle répétait cette phrase en boucle.  
-Cette fois les gardiens ne sont pas là pour te protéger... _

J'aidai la petite blonde à se relever.  
-Comment as tu fais pour te retrouver là Sophie ? Demanda sa sœur.  
-Je... j'avais vu un petit chat blanc... Et... Je l'ai suivit... Puis... J'ai grimpé là... Et il a disparut...  
J'entendis Jack pester contre Mirror dans mon dos. Jamie était allé plus loin avec sa petite sœur qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions.  
-Disparut ? Ricana Chloé. Je vis vraiment dans une famille de fous furieux...  
Et soudain surgit le vrombissement assourdissant d'un moteur. Je tournai la tête et vis un gigantesque camion se dirigeant tout droit sur Jamie et Sophie. Dans un élan de peur, dopée à l'adrénaline qui avait soudain surgit dans mes veines, je couru vers eux, le véhicule était à une dizaine de mètres, à pleine vitesse. Je parvînt à les pousser hors de sa trajectoire, et la dernière chose que je vit était la lumière des deux phares du camion lorsqu'il me percuta.

**Partie I**  
**Fin.**

* * *

_**Je sais que vous me detestez :)  
Joker: Une photo a été prise pendant que vous lisiez la fin vous pourrez la récupérer à l'entrée. Avec toute notre amitié.  
Sherlock: La plus sincère.  
Kev: Et profonde.  
Le Patron: Comme la chatte de ta mère.  
HOW! On se calme! Donc oui... C'est une fin... Spéciale. Mais ce n'est que pour la première partie hein! D'ailleurs je vous annonce que la suite risque de mettre pas mal de temps. Mais j'ai mes raisons et même si vous vous en foutez je vais vous les donner:  
N°1: Faut que je mette bien en place la seconde et dernière partie avec les nouveaux OC etc...  
N°2: Je vais participer au "Young Talent Show" de Kev Adams et donc retravailler tous mes sketch.  
N°3: J'ai bien envie de commencer une fic sur Loki dans le fandom de The Avengers.  
Voilà voilà! Donc à la prochaine tout le monde, hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait plaisir :)  
Bis'!  
**_


End file.
